Good day doesn't have to be a Friday
by Fluffy Spunchy Muffin
Summary: Tras haberse enamorado de Leopold. Clyde se convence de que Leo tal vez sienta lo mismo que el siente por el rubio, pero al ver a Butters besando a una chica, sus esperanzas disminuyen. Encuentra consuelo por parte de su mejor amigo, Craig, pero ¿cuál será la decisión final de Donovan? Clyde POV. Byde/Cryde
1. Chapter 1

**Título: Good day doesn't have to be a Friday.**

**Categorías: Romance.**

**Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.**

**®ShinigamiStateoftheArt89.**

* * *

_Good day doesn't have to be a Friday_

Me levante ese día por la mañana, decidido que sería como todos los demás de mi aburrida vida de 18 años, era viernes, al menos vendría el fin de semana y con él, podría relajarme un poco de el estrés de las ultimas semanas de clase y poder salir a tomar unas cervezas con mis amigos.

Me puse mi ropa deportiva y fui a correr a la pista cerca de casa, ya que aparte de realizar un poco de actividad física podía deleitarme con un par de chicos que estaban de muy buen ver.

Regrese a casa cerca de las 12:00 pm, me bañe y me puse mi uniforme de la escuela y me dirigí hacia ella. Para ir de mi casa a la escuela son 30 min aprox. Caminando, así que procuro tomar un camión que me deja justo en frente de esta por lo retirado del trayecto, así transcurrió el día con normalidad, debó mencionar que soy un chico muy social y divertido por lo cual tengo muchos amigos y amigas, lo malo es que nadie sabe de mi condición, no tengo a alguien con quien tenga mucha confianza y poderle contar mi secreteo mejor guardado y todo lo que me pasa con mi vida sentimental, dicho esto, nadie sospecha nada, soy el tipo de chico promedio que no se le nota nada lo gay, alto (1.88), piel blanca, ojos café muy claros, pelo castaño obscuro, y robusto de cuerpo, pero con mi altura, según dicen mis amigas me veo un tanto marcado y con rostro lindo, tengo una actitud un tanto despreocupada y sin llamar la atención, ya que con mi altura siempre soy de los primeros que voltean a ver por lo cual me gusta pasar desapercibido.

Faltaba ya tres semanas para terminar el curso (mi último año, soy de 6 semestre), por lo cual las clases eran un tanto ligeras, solo que tenía que entregar un proyecto final de programación para poder graduarme, lo cual me tenía bastante ocupado, ese día fui de los últimos en salir ya que quería aventajar algo de mi proyecto antes del fin de semana, pasaban de las 6 de la tarde cuando me percate que nadie de mis amigos quedaba en el laboratorio de computo, lo cual indicaba que me tendría que ir solo a casa, tome mis cosas y me dirigí a la salida de la escuela, y tome dirección hacia la parada del camión para regresar a mi casa, soy muy distraído cuando camino por las calles, y por lo regular no me percato de nada a mi alrededor, somos yo y mis auriculares, así que no me importaba nada mas, al llegar a la parada del autobús estaba desierta, así que tome asiendo y dispuse a esperar y mirar a los autos y las personas pasar.

Pasaron como 5 min. Cuando volteé al lado contrario de la acera donde me encontraba cuando lo vi por primera vez, mi mirada encontró sus enormes ojos color miel, sus carnosos labios rojos que contrastaban con su perfecta piel blanca, es indescriptible lo que sentí, una descarga eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo, sentí como mi flujo sanguíneo comenzaba a subir, note mi dilatación en mis pupilas, y todo eso que sentía, lo podía ver en sus ojos. Esa mirada duro alrededor de 10 segundos, lo suficiente para apreciar cada detalle de su rostro, de su cabello rubio, su cuerpo perfectamente moldeado a mi gusto, debó confesar que me vuelven locos los chicos altos y con cuerpo marcado, pero a pesar que cumplía con esas cualidades lo que de verdad me atrapo fueron esos 10 segundos donde sin palabras, nuestras miradas hablaron, se conectaron de tal manera que podía sentir lo él sentía, miradas que expresan tantos sentimientos que jurarías que esa persona es el amor de tu vida, al reaccionar del trance, los dos nos miramos de nuevo, podía ver la confusión en su rostro y podía sentir la confusión en el mío, y la verdad me dio mucha pena y esquive su mirada asiéndome el tocado según yo que veía a otro lado, el siguió caminando hasta la esquina de la calle que cruza con mi parada del camión, y dio vuelta quedando frente a mi pero de espaldas y al otro lado de la calle, aproveche para escanearlo de arriba abajo y note que era de mi misma escuela por el uniforme, jamás lo había visto, me hubiera fijado en el antes, pensé, y en ese instante, frena en seco y voltea a mirarme y al ver que lo veía descaradamente, me suelta una media sonrisa que de verdad me puse rojo como un tomate y de nuevo quite mi cara embobada y mire hacia otro lado, cuando estuve seguro que siguió su camino y no volteo de nuevo, lo observe hasta que lo distancié, perdiéndose a lo lejos.

Ese fin de semana, no dejaba de sonreír como un idiota al recordar lo ocurrido, jamás había sentido algo así, y sonara extraño pero sentía algo muy especial por él, una gran necesidad de verlo de nuevo, así que el lunes me propuse en la escuela dar con él, ese día entraba a la 1:00 pm, siempre procuro llegar media hora antes por si olvide una tarea, o comprar material, etc..., mis amigos suelen llegar casi a la hora de entrada así que si no tengo ningún pendiente, me pierdo en mi mundo escuchando música, en eso escucho que gritan mi nombre.

Era mi amiga Bebe que venía muy contenta, al voltear a verle, veo que detrás de ella a unos metros venia él, mi chico misterioso del viernes pasado, mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil, y desde esa distancia el ya tenía puestos sus ojos en mí, me puse muy nervioso y salude a Bebe, quien se percato de mi nerviosismo.

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa, Clyde?, te ves raro.

-Nada, sólo tengo un poco de frio- el clima estaba bastante bien, pero fue lo único que atine a decir.

-Bien, más vale que te cuides, seguro te quieres resfriar, hace un poco de calor, si te sientes mal, deberías regresar a tu casa.

-Estoy bien, no pasa nada. Gracias por preocuparte.

Ella se sienta junto a mí y empieza a hojear su libreta, -¿Hiciste los problemas de estadística?- nervioso, le di mi cuaderno y comenzó a copiar la tarea, en ese momento apareció frente a mí, con su cara de serio, y sus hermosos labios rojos que tanto me gustaban, con la luz del sol su cabello brillaba de tal manera que parecía oro, y unas gotitas de sudor que bajaban por su mejilla que lo hacía ver muy varonil, paso justo frente a mi sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, como siempre, fui yo el primero en esquivar la mirada, y lo último que observe fue una sonrisa cínica como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo, o, al menos eso me transmitió.

En la escuela esperaba con ansia cada descanso (en mi escuela cada modulo dan 10 min para descansar, pero no tenemos receso), para ver si por suerte lo veía, estuve cerca de los salones de los de 6 semestre y nada, mi amigo Craig, me pidió que si lo acompañaba a comprar algo a la cafetería, de mis amigos, es el más guapo, estatura media, blanco de piel, pero requemado por el sol, por que practica mucho al fútbol americano, en varias ocasiones pude verle desnudo de el torso, y tenía un abdomen, de infarto, y una línea delgada de vellos negros que bajaban de su ombligo hasta la gloria, y unas tetillas rosadas que me volvían loco, y con su uniforme oficial de la escuela se le veía un paquete muy notorio, aparte de eso era muy guapo, y tenía una personalidad de un bastardo que volvía locas a las chicas, y a mí, también, sólo que desde siempre supe que era heterosexual, y mi inseguridad de abrirme como gay, nunca había pasado nada mas, (en esta entonces) lo veía como un muy buen amigo, en lo que lo esperaba, distinguí la sensación incomoda que alguien te ve de lejos, y cuando voltee era él, de nuevo, me decidí y regrese a verlo con la convicción de no evitar la mirada, y lo logre ya que al poco tiempo él se agacho como derrotado y yo sin pensar sonreí como niño bobo al notar que se había puesto rojo.

Así transcurrió toda esa semana, cada que nos veíamos nos mirábamos obviamente ambos disimuladamente, y por suerte ni sus amigos ni los míos se daban cuenta de la situación, ya por el viernes, subió de tono ya que no solo me miraba si no que en ocasiones me sonreía, espero no confundirlos con eso de las miradas, no crean que durábamos minutos viéndonos así como tontos, no, eran cuestión de segundos, y a tal punto que hasta yo llegue a notar que era como un juego entre nosotros, dos extraños jugando a mirarse, sin siquiera saber nada el uno del otro, y a mi cada vez más me gustaba más, mi ánimo subió, ponía cualquier pretexto tonto para ir a la cafetería ya que por lo regular allí lo veía y pude deducir que era de los de 4 semestre y que iba en la misma especialidad que yo, Informática, al menos era algo, y yo estaba decidido a todo, y ver a donde llevaba todo esto, sin darme cuenta, que como siempre, alguien tiene que salir lastimado, y que era una locura enamorarme así de alguien que no conocía, y que no estaba seguro si era gay y ni siquiera savia las intenciones de este chico, pero tarde o temprano tenía que entrar en razón, de una forma u otra.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Aquí otro two-shot y me siento algo aliviada de que gracias a esto, pude despegarme un poco del TUMBLR e.e empiezo a arrepentirme de tener uno ;-; ¿sólo lo hice por curiosidad? (eso no es excusa) y asdf… te absorbe como una esponja, absorbe el agua ;-; **

**Espero les haiga gustado esta primera parte (: gracias a mi nuevo sistema de ir sólo dos días a la semana a clases, tengo tiempo libre y creo poder publicar muchas historias en el transcurso de la semana (¿buenas nuevas?)**

**Shinigami/Jazz Out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Título: Good day doesn't have to be a Friday.**

**Categorías: Romance.**

**Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.**

**®ShinigamiStateoftheArt89.**

* * *

**Good day doesn't have to be a Friday**  
**Chapter II**

Sentía sus manos frías recorrer mi espalda, una subía por mis hombros y la otra bajaba hasta mi culo, mientras iba juntando su cuerpo al mío empapado por las gotas de la ducha tibia y de su propio sudor, me estremecí cuando sentí la calidez de sus labios en mi nuca, y con un movimiento certero me tomó de los hombros y me giro en dirección a él, observe sus enormes ojos mirando fijamente a mis ojos, sentía su respiración en mi cara, y podía ver a detalle cada gota de agua que bajaba por su hermoso rostro, lo tome del cuello y por primera vez beses sus labios, sus hermosos labios rojos, fue un beso torpe, era mi primera vez besando a un chico y por lo cual estaba muy nervioso, el debió notarlo ya que después el tomó las riendas, tomó mi cintura y comenzó a besarme poco a poco, mordí su labio inferior y escuchaba sus pequeños gemidos de placer, siguió y empezó a subir la intensidad, note como su lengua se quería abrir paso en mi boca, la cual sin pensar abrí y por fin saboree su saliva, su lengua acariciaba la mía mientras me fui dejando llevar, sentía su cálido aroma en mis pupilas gustativas, como el mejor dulce de fresa que hubiera probado jamás, me separe un instante de su boca, para pasar a su mejilla, lamí las gotas que bajaban por ella, mordisqueé su oreja y baje a su cuello, fui bajando lentamente y lo chupe de tal forma que deje gran cantidad de saliva, cuando sentí su corriente sanguínea de su vena comencé a succionar mi propia saliva, y por consecuencia dejándole un morboso chupetón, el no paraba de acariciarme y gemir de placer, con mis labios fui bajando dando pequeños besitos por su pecho, y mordí su pezón que estaba muy duro a causa de la excitación, seguí mi recorrido y mis ojos se abrieron de golpe al ver la imagen que tenía en frente, sus detallados abdominales que podía contar perfectamente cada uno y un ombligo saltado que me excito de sobremanera, baje por cada rincón de su estomago bese sus abdominales y me detuve en su ombligo dando pequeños círculos con mi lengua, sentía la agitación en su vientre, mientras seguía bajando, hasta llegar a su miembro, que me esperaba ansioso de una mamada y en todo su esplendor, levante mi cabeza y lo vi con una mirada traviesa, y una ceja levantada como diciéndome, "¿y ahora qué?", le correspondí guiñándole un ojo, volví hacia su miembro tenía muy buen tamaño, por lo que me puse nervioso, comencé besando su tronco, hasta llegar al glande, el cual sin pensar me metí a la boca de un bocado, me gustó mucho su sabor a limpio y un poco dulce, quise metérmelo todo de golpe, pero el tamaño me lo impidió, lo cual me provoco arcadas, el me apartó de su pene, mientras se masturbaba y me decía," tranquilo, vamos inténtalo de nuevo, esta vez, tomate tu tiempo", y así lo hice me lo metí de nuevo a boca y esta vez lo hice lento, lo quería hacer disfrutar al máximo, poco a poco lo metía y lo sacaba mientras con una mano lo masturbaba con sincronía, y la otra acariciaba sus testículos, no aguante mas la tentación y me metí una a la boca, tenían un poco de vello el cual me hacia cosquillas, pero me producía mucho morbo, estuve un rato mas con la mamada, cuando note que su respiración se hacía más agitada, me tomó del brazo y me ayudo a levantarme, me acercó a sus labios, y yo cerré mis ojos esperando el beso, pero solo llego su aliento en mi oído y me susurro que aun no quería correrse, torcí mi boca en señal que me había quedado con ganas de un beso, a lo cual me correspondió con una hermosa sonrisa y cambio mi expresión con un tierno beso en mis labios, me giro y coloque mis manos en la pared, y abrí mis pies, él se coloco detrás de mí y fue acercando su pene a mi entrada, y su glande sobo mi ano provocando que me estremeciera, me tomó de la cintura y me susurro –tranquilo, todavía no- , metió su pene entre mis piernas y fue asiendo fricción, mientras me besaba el cuello, mi oído, mis hombros, sentía el golpeteo de sus bolas con mi culo y nuestros cuerpos comenzaban a sentirse más calientes, el no paraba de besarme y morderme por todos lados, con una mano comenzó a masturbarme mientras aumentaba el ritmo de su vaivén, yo sólo atinaba a gemir y cerrar mis ojos, estaba a punto de venirme cuando de pronto…

Tin… tin… tin… tin… El molesto ruido de despertador indicaba las 8:00 am.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, y malhumorado le arroje la almohada causando que se estrellara en el suelo, me quede un rato mirando al techo, regresando a mi realidad, y analizando ese sueño del que me hubiera gustado no despertar jamás, lleve mis manos a mi entrepierna y comencé a sobarme mi pene que estaba a tope, y ya con rastros de liquido pre-seminal, me dirigí a la ducha y me hice una memorable paja en el mismo lugar donde, hace unos minutos me estaba por follar el chico de mis sueños, el cual no conozco ni su nombre, sonreí de lo tonto que sonaba eso, pero no importaba, Salí de la ducha, y me dirigí a la escuela con arduo entusiasmo, por motivos obvios, quería verlo de nuevo, gravarme cada centímetro de él, cada facción, cada gesto, para que siguiera siendo el modelo perfecto de todos mis sueños y de todas mis pajas, ya que faltaba poco tiempo para la llegada de vacaciones y con ella, mi graduación y probablemente la última vez que vería a mi chico especial, lo cual me tenía un tanto intranquilo, como siempre llegue media hora antes que mis compañeros, me senté bajo el árbol a unos metros de la escuela donde era el punto de reunión con mis amigos, volteaba como tonto cada instante en dirección donde el lunes pasado lo había visto llegar detrás de mi amiga Bebe, pero sin éxito, ya había perdido las esperanzas, cuando su cabello castaño reluciente como oro por los rayos del sol, me dieron la señal, venia caminando, se veía muy tranquilo, y al verlo de pies a cabeza, me produjo una extraña sensación en mi estomago las típicas maripositas en el estomago, aun no se percataba de mi presencia, hasta que paso frente a mí, no aguante las ganas, y levante mi mirada, el me miro de una forma muy arrogante y fría, y un gesto en su boca como de enfado, que me puso la piel de gallina y me hiso sentir bastante mal, llegaron mis amigos, y entramos a la escuela, mi primera clase, Física aplicada, no suelo ser distraído en esa clase, ya que es muy importante conocer esos temas para el examen de admisión a la universidad que quiero, pero lo de ese rato, me había bajado mis ánimos hasta el suelo, y no ponía la mas mínima atención provocando dos llamadas de atención, y una tercera que provoco que el profesor me sacara del salón, según él para que pusiera mis cosas en orden, Salí enfadado y un tanto molesto por ser el centro de atención de las miradas burlonas de mis compañeros, bajé las escaleras y me senté bajo el techo del centro de computo, ya que mi próxima clase seria allí, me sentía muy abrumado, así que saqué mis audífonos y me dispuse a escuchar un poco de música, el centro de computo en el que estaba era el numero 2 destinado para los de 6 semestre, y frente a este estaba en centro de computo 1, para los alumnos de 2 y 4, estaba con la mirada perdida cuando a lo lejos vi que venía el salón de mi "chico especial", que se dirigían al centro frente al mío, por suerte reconocí a una conocida que vive cerca mi casa, Ruby, que venía junto con el grupo donde supuestamente pertenece mi chico, me sonrió y le regrese el saludo, cuando se me vino a la cabeza un plan inevitable, no me gusta manipular a las personas, aunque soy muy bueno en ello, pero esta ocasión haría una excepción, la llame y comenzamos a hablar de todo, hace 1 año cuando ella recién había entrado a la escuela, me había mandando saludar con mi amiga Bebe y que al parecer gustaba de mi, a lo cual yo le mande decir que igualmente, pero que tenia novia, para evitar problemas relacionados con un noviazgo y esas cosas de heterosexuales, jaja, en ocasiones me la topaba en el mismo camión para ir a casa y se veía muy agradable la chica, comenzamos a platicar y ya le contaba que me habían sacado de clase, y notaba su coqueteo constante conmigo, y me tocaba muy provocativa, lo cual me hacía sentir incomodo, pero me aguantaba porque era parte de mi plan, después de un rato le pregunte, ¿Oye Ruby, y tienes novio?, ella se puso nerviosa, y dijo un rotundo -¡NOO! ¿Por qué preguntas?- yo le dije, lo que pasa es que ese chico de allá no deja de mirarte, era él, mi "chico especial" que se encontraba sentado con sus amigos en una banca un poco retirada de nosotros, yo veía como me miraba como extrañado, como si sospechara lo que tramaba, ella sin disimular giro su cabeza y lo vio, su reacción fue soltar una carcajada y dijo, "no para nada, él es mi amigo Leopold", ¡Genial! –Pensé- no me imaginaba que mi plan daría resultado, pero lo había hecho, su nombre retumbaba en mi cabeza como si mi cerebro quisiera evitar olvidar ese nombre tan poco común, mire al piso con una sonrisa triunfante, cambie el tema y seguimos platicando un poco más, le dije que tenía que repasar algo de una materia, y que además ya casi era hora que entrara a clase, se despidió y se fue con su grupo de amigas, y al agruparse a ellas, empezaron a cuestionarla de que si ya le había dicho algo o así, me veían y me sonreían yo volví a ponerme mis auriculares y cerré mis ojos, estaba realmente feliz, conocía su nombre, y ya hasta había olvidado lo ocurrido en la entrada de la escuela, al escuchar el timbre de entrada, lo vi acercarse hacia el centro de computo frente donde estaba yo, se recargó en la puerta como esperando algo, me incomode un poco, pues tenía la impresión que me miraba , y no tuve más opción que voltear a verlo, el me vio fijamente a los ojos, de una manera muy fría, sentía venir su gesto de arrogancia, cuando me sorprendió con una linda sonrisa, y sus ojos pasaron a una mirada llena de ternura, no me dio tiempo a nada cuando dio media vuelta, y entró a su clase.

Quedé totalmente desconcertado, confundido, no sabía por qué se comportaba así, el día transcurrió, y de plano para mal, las veces que me lo llegaba a topar, ni si quiera me miraba ni fugazmente, era como si no se percatara de mi presencia, como si ya no le importara nada más, como si hubiese olvidado que la semana pasada no hacíamos otra cosa que mirarnos el uno al otro y lanzarnos sonrisas cada que nos veíamos.

Al siguiente día, todo fue de mal en peor, comencé a perder toda esperanza e interés en el juego que tenia con Leopold, ya ni si quiera en los descansos iba a la cafetería con la esperanza de verlo, pues ya era constante su indiferencia hacia mí, me sentía muy confundido, y no hacía más que pensar el por qué su actitud, en una ocasión cuando salía del baño, justamente en ese instante entró él, causando que yo frenara en seco, dándole paso a que entrara, por su brusquedad e indiferencia con la que entro, como si supiese que yo estaba a punto de salir, o no sé, solo agache la mirada y salí casi corriendo de allí, ese día, mi última clase, d de la tarde tenía que seguir con lo de mi proyecto para fin de curso, estaba esperando que salieran los del otro grupo que estaba ocupando el centro, cuando mi corazón comenzó a latir, sentí como si lo estrujaran y dejara de hacer su función, como si hubiese dejado de latir, mi ojos se abrieron y no podía creer lo que veía, Leo sonriendo y carcajeando casi gritando, como para que todos, o más bien yo, me percatara de que estaba allí, tenía a una chica muy linda, tomada por la cintura, y justo cuando estuvo seguro que lo veía, le planto un beso en los labios que hizo que mis ojos se inundaran de lagrimas, mientras la mirada de preocupación de Bradley (el chico bicurioso) me miraba con verdadera preocupación, me tañe con fuerza las lagrimas que se disponían a rodar por mi mejilla, y solo atine a sonreír para responder a su -¿Qué te pasa, Clyde?, lo mire con dulzura y tome mis cosas, y con un intento fallido de hacerle creer que no tenía nada, le dije, "estoy bien, quiero estar solo amigo", y me fui echo carrera hacia las canchas de la escuela que a esa hora estaban vacías, donde no aguante mas, y comencé a llorar, a maldecir a todos, a maldecir a Leo y a mí mismo por haber sido tan imbécil de enamorarme de un pendejo como él, mi corazón estaba desecho, y con el todos mis ánimos, mi cabeza se volvió un caos, y sólo pasaban las imágenes de Leo, de nuestros encuentros, de sus miradas, de aquella primera vez, cuando mis ojos cruzaron los suyos, y había sentido esa mezcla de sentimientos y dulzura en su mirada, pero ahora, ya no quedaba mas todo se había ido a la mierda, solo quería que llegara, secara mis lagrimas, y me dijera que me amaba, como yo lo amo, y me dijera que todo estaría bien, pero eso era obvio que nunca pasaría…

_Continuara…_

* * *

**Me siento algo mal por hacer sufrir a Clyde. Pero admitamoslo, Clyde en algunos capítulos se pone a llorar de la nada y es tan sensible que simplemente hace que mi corazón se rompa y asdf... me gustaría abrazarlo (?) **

**Esta historia consiste en cinco capítulos, así que ¡CALMA! ¿no habrá corazones rotos más adelante? bueno, no prometo nada~**

**Gracias a las chicas que se toman su tiempo en leer estas tontas palabras~**

**Shinigami Out.**


	3. Chapter 3

Título: Good day doesn't have to be a Friday.

Categorías: Romance.

Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

®ShinigamiStateoftheArt89.

* * *

Good day doesn't have to be a Friday  
_Chapter III_

"Tratar de olvidar a alguien... es querer recordarlo para siempre"

Seguía sentado en un lugar cercano a la cancha de futbol, alejado de todos. No quería que nadie me viera en ese estado, seguía llorando y susurraba el nombre de Leo con desprecio, estaba de verdad devastado, quería correr, irme lejos de todo, olvidar lo que había ocurrido y jamás volver a verlo, era raro, pero mi cabeza me decía que debía odiarlo, supéralo y seguir con mi vida, pero mi corazón se rehusaba a ello, se rehusaba a sentir algo malo por la primera persona a la cual había amado, me ncontraba al borde de la desesperación, cuando sentí que alguien se posaba detrás mío y me rodeaba con sus brazos, me gire alterado, pero sólo recibí de nuevo ese cálido abrazo y sus manos guiaron mi rostro hacia sus duros pectorales impidiéndome verle el rostro, quedando inmovilizado. ¿Craig?, pensé, pero al poner mi mente en orden, pude reconocer ese agradable aroma a desodorante mezclado con un dulce perfume que en sólo una persona había olido, cerré mis ojos y me deje envolver por sus cálidos y fornidos brazos, me recosté en su pecho y me aferré con fuerza a su espalda mientras me desmoronaba y rompía en un desconsolado sollozo, no podía creer que Craig viniera para estar conmigo, "¿Tan mal me veía cuando me fui de allí?" Pensaba.

Craig me acariciaba con una mano la cabeza y con la otra mi espalda mientras hacia ese típico sonidito de calma "sh, sh, sh" y me decía que todo estaba bien, después de un rato se dispuso a secar mis lagrimas con sus dedos cuando ya tenía su camisa empapada por completo. Logré tranquilizarme de momento pero no me atrevía a mirar a Craig, tenía mi mirada cabizbaja y sólo una palabra pude pronunciar debido al llanto y la vergüenza que me daba que mi amigo me viera en ese estado.

-Perdón –Dije en un casi inaudible hilo de voz.

-¿Perdón?, no me pidas perdón Clyde, yo siempre estaré allí cuando me necesites, ¿Qué?, ¿Creíste que te dejaría sólo?, ¡ tu eres mi mejor amigo, haría cualquier cosa por ti, porque sé que tú me corresponderías de la misma manera, Clyde, eres la única persona de aquí que puedo considerar mi amigo y que es completamente sincero conmigo… y no te digo todo esto, para que me cuentes lo que te pasa, si quieres hacerlo con gusto te escuchare y buscaremos juntos una solución, si no, te acompaño aquí hasta que te sientas mejor –Expresó Craig tomándome de la barbilla, obligándome a verlo a los ojos.

Me sentí un poco mal por sus palabras, ya que en realidad no era sincero con él al 100%, nadie sabía de mi preferencia sexual, incluyéndolo a él y sabia que tarde o temprano tendría que darle una explicación, y no se me ocurría una mentira para decirle, ya que Craig me conoce perfectamente y es de las pocas personas a las que no puedo engañar. Así que tome un poco de aire, y me prepare para hablar…

-Este, yo, amm… lo que pasa Craig, es que… No he sido completamente sincero contigo… Me siento mal por ocultarte algo que es muy importante, pero créeme que no es nada fácil para mí hablarlo… y no quiero que nuestra amistad cambie por lo que te diré.

-Oye, yo no te obligare a decir algo que no quieras, sólo te digo que sea cual sea tu pesar en estos momentos, no dejaré de considerarte como mi mejor amigo, y comprendo perfectamente que hay cosas de las cuales no podemos hablar así como así, pero de igual forma yo te apoyaré…

Me molestaba en ciertas ocasiones la forma tan suave y comprensiva que tenia Craig de tomar las cosas, me hacía sentir como una mala persona, pero a la vez me sentía muy feliz por tener un amigo como él a mi lado.

- Bien, te lo diré, sólo espero que no me juzgues.

-Suéltalo Cly –"Cly" era el apodo con el que me llamaba Craig de simpatía, no me agradaba para nada, pero en ese momento me daba algo de confianza que me llamara así.

Lo miré fijamente a los ojos por un instante, e impulsivamente se lo solté de golpe.

-Soy gay… me atraen los chicos –Dije cerrando mis ojos fuerza y con mucha claridad para no tener que repetirlo.

Un silencio aturdidor se hizo presente durante unos segundos, causando que volteara tímidamente a ver a Craig, quien se encontraba con un rostro de total asombro y así se quedo un buen rato como buscando las palabras adecuadas para decirme, pero no lo lograba, sólo abría la boca y escuchaba algunos sonidos entrecortados de que quería decir algo, pero ninguna palabra concreta salía de su garganta, hasta que al fin se decidió y rompió el silencio.

-Clyde, estoy sin palabras, no sé qué decirte, pero ¿Te parece si conversamos de esto en la fiesta que dará Bebe esta noche?... Ya sabes, adelantando que salimos de curso y eso, Si iras… ¿verdad? –Sus ojos y el tono de su voz denotaban algo que me hacía sentir extraño, causando que me quedara en silencio unos segundos.

Con todo lo ocurrido esa tarde había decidido que no iría a la fiesta, a pesar de que todos ya daban por hecho mi asistencia y que ya estaba planeada con tiempo atrás, no tenía ni siquiera ánimos de ahogar mis penas en el alcohol, aunque era de vital importancia que hablara con Craig, ya que era la primer persona a la que le confesaba mi homosexualidad y debía conocer la reacción de este, además ya estaba harto de evadir ese tema y en verdad necesitaba a alguien a mi lado que me brindara su apoyo y pudiera confiar en situaciones como la que estaba pasando ahora, sólo esperaba que ese alguien… fuera Craig.

-Si, claro que iré, en la noche nos vemos… Oye, gracias de nuevo por venir –Dije sonriendo mientras veía como Craig se incorporaba poco a poco. El sólo asintió, sonrió y se alejó sin decir palabra alguna.

El trayecto a casa fue una agonía total, anduve sin rumbo alguno y no tenia ánimos de esperar el bus, no quería estar en el lugar donde vi por primera vez a Leo, el lugar que me traía muchos recuerdos a la cabeza que sólo me causaban dolor. Fui cruzando las calles y avenidas de mi pequeña ciudad, mientras observaba las tristes fachadas de los barrios más humildes y peligrosos de por allí.

Mi mente me alertaba del peligro al que me exponía por andar deambulando por esas calles, sentía la mirada hostil de las personas que se encontraban en la puerta de sus hogares tomando el fresco, como acechando a un extraño de su territorio, no soportaba que nadie me mirara, sólo una persona podía hacerlo sin hacerme sentir incomodo. Con sus hechizantes ojos azules podía hacerme sentir especial o como una mierda en el instante que él quisiera… "Butters"… su imagen me venía a la mente como fugases flashazos que me provocaban un nudo en la garganta y un interminable sentimiento de decepción.

Cuando por fin llegue a casa salude con apatía a mis padres, que como siempre estaban tan metidos en cosas de su trabajo y en vivir sus propias vidas que ni se percataron de mi deplorable estado de ánimo, les hable sobre la fiesta de Bebe y le pedí prestado el auto a mi padre para ir hasta allá, ya que lo más probable era que no llegaría a dormir, antes de entregarme las llaves me dio las típicas indicaciones de que no me pasara de copas, que anduviera con cuidado, etc, etc... La casa de Bebe estaba a las afueras de la cuidad, sus padres habían salido de viaje y su hermano mayor era un tipazo por el cual no había problema que pasáramos la noche en su casa, así que como de costumbre seria la perdición total.

Subí a mi habitación y de inmediato entré a la ducha, la cual prolongue cerrando mis ojos y dejando que el agua caliente actuara como relajante, al salir tome una camisa negra de cuello en V, unos jeans un poco ajustados de color azul obscuro y unos zapatos negros muy cómodos y me dispuse a cambiarme, después me sequé perfectamente mi cabello y me apliqué un poco de mousse, me gustaba la tonalidad que tomaba mi cabello cuando lo peinaba así.

Cuando estuve completamente arreglado me vi en el espejo, la verdad me veía muy bien… pero al mirarme fijamente a la cara, no me agrado mucho mi aspecto superficial, tenía unos ojos hinchados y con enrojecimiento debido al llanto y unas ojeras negras bajo mis parpados como si no hubiera dormido en días, decorando así mi rostro que denotaba una amargura total, corrí rápidamente a la mesita de noche junto a mi cama y tome el Roll-On, el cual apliqué dando pequeños masajes a mis ojos, también me puse un poco crema en mi rostro, cuello y manos, logrando así disimular un poco los estragos que lucía momentos antes.

"Mucho mejor" Pensaba mientras sonreía confiadamente en el espejo.

Me quedé observándome un rato mas mientras ordenaba las cosas en mi cabeza, me repetía una y otra vez que no era el único tipo al que le partían el corazón, y que además yo era una persona fuerte y que había salido de problemas mucho peores sin la ayuda de nadie, y por supuesto que también saldría de este… Tenía la convicción de que esta misma noche olvidaría a Leo de una vez por todas.

Agarré mi celular, mi cartera y las llaves del auto, me apliqué una última ronda de loción y desodorante y bajé para despedirme de mis padres y salí rumbo a la casa de Bebe, eran unos 40 minutos en auto hasta allá, así que puse la radio a todo volumen.

Llegué a la fiesta cerca de las 10:00 pm, estacioné mi auto y entré a la enorme casa, el ambiente de la fiesta ya había comenzado, sonaba una música de fondo muy animada y ya se veía gente bailando y bebiendo descontroladamente por los alrededores, creí que sería algo entre los amigos más acercados de Bebe, unas treinta personas como máximo, pero la fiesta daba para mucho más, me puse sumamente nervioso ya que podía haber la pequeña posibilidad de que Leo se hallara entre la multitud, pues había uno que otro chico que me resultaba familiar de la escuela, así que de inmediato mentalice a mi cabeza para que no pensara en ello y sólo se enfocara a pasarla bien, sin importar quien estuviera allí.

Bebe se había "lucido" en serio, pensaba mientras veía la infinidad de bebidas y comida que había en las mesas de centro y al DJ que amenizaba la música que se tocaría durante toda la noche. Eché otro vistazo a mi alrededor y observé a muchísimos chicos y chicas que jamás había visto en mi vida, poniendo especial atención a los chicos, ya que habían varios de ellos que lucían extremadamente bien, seguramente eran universitarios ya que sus desarrollados cuerpos no correspondían a los de estudiantes de preparatoria. Cuando me adentre al salón, note como algunos chicos no me quitaban el ojo de encima, incluso un chico me guiño un ojo seductoramente, yo sólo atine a sonreír mientras pensaba engreídamente que esta seria mi noche.

Mientras me adentraba en la animada pista de baile, buscaba con la mirada a mis amigos, no tardé mucho cuando los vi cerca de la barra al extremo de donde me encontraba, cuando llegué a donde se encontraban todos me saludaron gentilmente, todos excepto Craig, quien sólo me sonrió y siguió en su plática con los demás, me sentí muy mal ya que siempre suele saludarme muy amistosamente y era más que obvio que la "charla" que tuvimos en la tarde era la culpable de su cambio de actitud.

Al parecer Bebe se dio cuenta del ambiente tenso que provocó la actitud de Craig en mi, además que no decía nada, sólo sonreía y escuchaba la plática de los demás, cosa rara en mi pues siempre suelo ser muy animado en las fiestas, rápidamente Bebe me dio una cerveza y me apartó del grupo para platicar en privado.

-Que bueno que llegaste Clyde, ¿Ya viste?, hay muchas chicas lindas que no dejan de verte, seguro que hoy te toca follar –Dijo riendo mientras me picaba el estomago con sus dedos. -Y como no querer, te ves muuuy guapo, en verdad –Término diciendo mientras le sonreía a un chico muy apuesto que pasaba detrás de mí.

Yo sólo sonreí, y le contesté – ¡Vaya que si, Bebe!, hay mucha mercancía hasta para escoger, y tal parece que no seré el único que termine follando esta noche –Dije mirando al chico que coqueteaba con Bebe mientras nos echamos a reír, Bebe era mi mejor amiga desde hace mucho tiempo, por lo cual, hablar de temas como el sexo no era un tabú entre nosotros aunque en ocasiones los demás nos miraban extrañados.

La verdad mi amistad con Bebe era grandiosa y ni yo mismo comprendía el motivo por el cual nunca me atreví a confesarle mi homosexualidad, aunque ahora con la actitud que tomó Craig con respecto a eso me habían quitado las ganas de hablar de ese tema con alguien más.

Seguimos platicando y bebiendo por otro rato, en el cual me contó que los chicos que parecían de más edad eran amigos de su hermano y unos cuantos más amigos de ella y efectivamente eran universitarios. Después decidimos que ya era hora de regresar con los demás, quienes ya parecían llevarnos algo de ventaja, la noche se iba haciendo cada vez más corta y la llegada de la madrugada no evito que continuáramos disfrutando de la bebida, la música y el descontrol, a esas alturas me encontraba algo ebrio y no paraba de carcajearme y bailar como loco, cuando de pronto Craig se acercó a mí.

-Oye Clyde, ¿Me compañas por mi chaqueta? La deje en mi auto, sirve que de paso vamos por algunas cervezas para los chicos –Dijo rodeándome por el cuello y sonriéndole amistosamente a los demás.

Sabía que era un simple pretexto para estar solos y hablar de lo que habíamos dejado inconcluso en la escuela, admiraba eso de Craig, siempre sabia como hacer las cosas sin levantar sospechas o llamar la atención. Nos adentramos entre el mar de gente y partimos hacia donde estaban estacionados los autos, pasando de nuevo cerca de la entrada donde se encontraban los chicos que no me dejaban de ver cuando recién había llegado a la fiesta.

Guié mi vista a un costado del salón y el apuesto chico comenzó su insistente coqueteo conmigo, el cual Craig noto pero no dijo nada, sólo siguió caminando mientras veía desafiantemente al chico. La verdad no me entusiasmaba mucho la idea de charlar con Craig, me la estaba pasando genial, tenía ganas de bailar, beber más y ¿Por qué no?, hasta aventarme a ligar por primera vez con un chico, me sentía muy animado y sabia que la plática con Craig me volvería a poner mal, y no quería por nada del mundo que mis ánimos cayeran.

-Craig, ¿Te parece si dejamos esto para después?, la verdad me la estoy pasando muy bien, y no quiero ponerme sentimental y arruinarles la fiesta a todos, enserio –Dije a escasos metros de salir de la casa mientras seguía el veloz caminar de Craig.

-Mmm… A mí me parece que ahora es el momento adecuado, ya que seguirás bebiendo y terminaras completamente perdido en el alcohol y quien sabe que cosas puedas hacer, por eso es mejor ahora, prometo que no te sentirás mal después que platiquemos, en serio Clyde –Decía con insistencia mientras me observaba fijamente.

Me moleste un poco, "¿Donde carajos había quedado el comprensivo Craig?, ese que siempre era paciente y tolerante con todo" Pensaba, además, no estaba dispuesto a hablar con él si no tenia ánimos de hacerlo, así que deje de caminar provocando que Craig se volteara para verme un poco extrañado.

-¿Sabes, Craig?, ya te dije que no quiero hablar en este momento… –Subí mi tono de voz y comencé a ponerme a la defensiva.

-Vamos Clyde, por favor, ya habíamos acordado hablar de ese asunto, sabes bien que esto algo importante para ti ¿O acaso ya no te importa? –Cambio su semblante a uno un poco expectativo, aunque no perdió la calma en ningún momento, de hecho, hablaba muy serenamente aunque no era suficiente para que yo cambiara de opinión.

-Ya te dije que en este momento no quiero hablar, déjame tranquilo ¿si?, déjame disfrutar la fiesta ahora que me la estoy pasando bien, ¿Quieres? –Exclame gritando altivamente, mientras levantaba mis brazos en señal de enfado.

Creo que saque a Craig de sus casillas, ya que algunos voltearon a vernos a causa de mi escándalo, este se acercó a mí e intento tomarme del brazo para llevarme afuera, cosa que me enfureció y le aparte con un fuerte manotazo, evitando que me tocara.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Eh? Te estás comportando como un inmaduro –Exclamó Craig irritado.

-Te vale mierda, déjame en paz, yo sabré en qué momento hablar de esto… y si no es contigo, ya será con alguien más –Le decía arrogantemente mientras daba pequeños pasos hacia atrás.

La verdad no sé por qué dije eso, Craig puso una cara como de decepción y tristeza que cambio repentinamente por una de enfado, y la verdad no lo juzgo, faltaba menos con la actitud que tenía en ese momento y ya se había contenido bastante, causando que explotara.

-Eres un cobarde, ¿Sabes?, prefieres perderte en el alcohol para olvidar tus problemas en vez de enfrentarlos, sólo espero no te arrepientas de lo que hagas de ahora en adelante.

Comenzamos a discutir y le grite un sinfín de cosas, le recalqué también que si ya había olvidado cuando me dijo que no hablaríamos de algo que yo no quisiera, Craig sólo trataba de ayudarme, pero sus palabras me molestaban ya que sabía que tenía razón y ese era el motivo primordial de mi enfado.

Después de un rato se calmo al ver que la gente de alrededor nos miraba con morbo, Craig puso sus manos en su cintura como cansado del espectáculo que estábamos dando y se quedó allí sin hacer nada, yo aproveché entonces para alejarme, pero los efectos del alcohol ya estaban asiendo de las suyas en mi cuerpo y en un intento fallido de caminar rápidamente todo comenzó a dar vueltas y estuve a punto de caerme, pero justo cuando estaba por estrellarme contra el suelo, alguien me tomó del brazo evitando que eso sucediera, levante mi vista de inmediato y era el apuestochico que no me quitaba el ojo de encima.

-¡Hey! Amigo ten cuidado, ¿Quieres que te lleve a algún lado? –Me dijo con una linda sonrisa en su rostro mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.

De inmediato gire para ver a Craig, quien nos observaba con cara de pocos amigos y me sentenciaba con su semblante de que no me fuera con ese chico, decidí ignorarlo y me giré de nuevo en dirección hacia el lindo chico quien me sujetaba del brazo.

-Si por favor, llévame a un lugar más tranquilo, porque aquí no me siento nada cómodo –Exclame con voz alta y mire fugazmente a Craig haciendo alusión de que lo decía por él.

Me llevó casi tambaleando hacia el patio trasero de la casa, tomándome fuertemente de la cintura, según él, para ayudarme a caminar, anduvimos unos cuantos metros más y terminamos por sentamos a un costado de la piscina, la cual brillaba por la luz de la luna y le daba un toque muy romántico, aparte que éramos los únicos allí.

-¡Llegamos!, por cierto mi nombre es Scott **(N/A: Oh sí, el mismo Scott de S.S.S)**, ¿Y tú? ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Se presentó con una linda sonrisa mostrando su blanca dentadura y unos brillantes ojos verdes que pude apreciar hasta ese momento que lo tenía tan cerca de mí.

Me llamó la atención su forma tan dulce de actuar, algo dentro de mi me decía que no confiará mucho en el, pero la verdad el chico me ponía mucho y era la mejor oportunidad que tenia de olvidar a Leo y a Craig de una vez por todas, tomando en cuenta que tenerlo tan cerca y las copas que tenia encima me ponían muy caliente.

-Am… mi nombre es Clyde, mucho gusto Scott –Dije mientras me ruborizaba y bajaba levemente mi cabeza.

-Clyde ¡Eh!, que nombre más lindo… Bien Clyde cuéntame, ¿Todo bien con el chico de ese rato?

-¿Eh? A claro, el chico de ese rato… pues no pasa nada con él, sólo nos pusimos algo irritables, pero espero arreglar las cosas con el para mañana –Scott posaba sus ojos sobre mi mientras me escuchaba, lo cual hacia dar pequeños saltos de vida a mi pene.

-¡Ah, ya veo!, eso quiere decir que, Esta noche eres libre ¿no? –Yo sólo atine a sonreír y ponerme rojo en forma de afirmación a su pregunta tan directa.

La cosa se ponía cada vez más acelerada, Scott se iba acercando cada vez más y en ocasiones rozaba mi mano con la suya o me acariciaba el cabello, me volvía loco su aroma a loción mezclado con humo de cigarrillo y sus carnosos labios me tentaban a besarlos. Seguimos charlando un rato más de trivialidades hasta que al fin sucedió lo inevitable, me rodeó con sus enormes brazos por la cintura y me plantó un tierno beso que duro largo rato sin subir su intensidad, cosa que lo hizo un beso especial para mí, cuando nos separamos, de inmediato se acercó a mí una vez mas y me susurró al oído:

-Oye… desde que llegaste me llamaste mucho la atención, en serio Clyde, ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a un lugar más… cómodo? Ya sabes, para estar más tranquilos y eso –Argumentaba Scott mientras me besaba de nuevo, yo estaba totalmente idiotizado, me encantaba la sensación de besar por primera vez a un chico, y más aun de la proposición que me acababa de hacer, era justamente lo que quería, tener sexo con un chico apuesto para así olvidar a Butters, "¿Qué puede pasar?" Pensaba mientras lo tomaba con fuerza del cuello y le plantaba un tierno beso.

Dicho esto, nos levantamos y me llevó al costado de la casa donde la luz de la luna no alumbraba, brindando un lugar perfecto para lo que estaba por suceder. Scott hecho un último vistazo a los alrededores para asegurarse que no hubiera alguien, después me recargó en la pared y comenzó a acercarse poco a poco hasta que quedamos tan juntos que sentía su paquete en mi pierna.

A esas alturas estaba tan caliente que lo tomé de la barbilla y le di un pequeño beso que rompió la tención que nos producía el estar tan cerca de la casa, comenzamos a besarnos y tocarnos por encima de la ropa sutilmente, sentía las fuertes manos de Scott recorrer mi cuerpo, mientras yo me encontraba en el cielo con tan sólo permanecer aferrado a su cuello, todo iba bien, cuando repentinamente cambio el ritmo de las cosas, sin avisarme comenzó a meter bruscamente su lengua en mi boca causando que en un par de ocasiones casi me ahogara.

Comenzó también a introducir sus manos por debajo de mi ropa, sentía como recorría mi trasero de la manera más tosca que se podía hacer causándome gran incomodidad, de pronto comencé a sentir mucho dolor en mi ano, pues intento penetrarme con sus dedos, sin lubricar ni nada, me asusté y lo aparte de mi.

-Oye Scott… ¿No puedes ir un poco más despacio? –Dije tímidamente mientras lo observaba fijamente, era un Scott completamente distinto parecía como ¿Drogado?, tenía que serlo ya que había visto a algunos de mis amigos en ese estado y sabía exactamente como se comportaban, intente hablar una vez mas pero me calló comiéndome la boca con un fuerte mordisco en mi labio inferior provocando que comenzará a sangrar.

Lo mire aterrado, pero a él parecía no importarle, comenzó a besarme el cuello insaciablemente y a manosearme por todos lados, yo no sabía qué hacer, estaba completamente muerto de miedo, se olvido completamente de que yo podía sentir todo lo que me hacia pues me tocaba con mucha fuerza y comenzaba a sentir mucho dolor en varias partes de mi cuerpo.

Me quede inmóvil unos segundos mientras buscaba la manera de zafarme de él, sabía perfectamente que no serviría de nada pedir ayuda, ya que nadie podría escucharme con todo el ruido que provenía del interior de la casa, y por más que buscaba a alguien con la mirada, nadie aparecía, intente entonces detenerlo pero era inútil, ya que era mucho más fuerte y agresivo que yo.

Ante mi intento de apartarlo de mí, me tomó fuertemente de la cintura y me giro de una forma tan brusca que mi cara fue a dar contra la pared noqueándome por un momento, sentí entonces como Scott comenzaba a restregarme su dura verga en mi trasero circularmente mientras me tomaba del cabello y comenzaba a mordisquear mi oído causándome gran dolor, sólo escuchaba sus gemidos de placer mientras sus constantes arremetidas contra mi trasero se hacían más intensas y me palpaba mi paquete con fuerza.

Scott ni siquiera pronunciaba palabra, sólo bufaba como un animal, era como una bestial buscando saciar su necesidad de sexo, sin importarle nada mas, estuve por un rato mas soportando el peso de su cuerpo contra mí y su imprudente forma de comportarse, cuando no aguante mas y expulse toda mi ira contenida en una descarga de adrenalina, ágilmente logre girarme y empujar a Scott con tanta fuerza, que calló directamente al suelo y quedo como aturdido por unos segundos, los cuales aproveché y corrí lo más rápido que pude…

_Continuará..._

* * *

Bueno, me siento algo decepcionada conmigo misma por haber borrado la historia de Kenny/Butters, pero simplemente no pude seguir con la historia, el Kutters/Bunny no es lo mio y simplemente no pude continuarlo. Así que si este capítulo salió deprimente o malo, me disculpo con las lectoras, pero mis ánimos están por los suelos por haber borrado una historia que prometía mucho (o así lo vieron las lectoras) en fin, espero les guste este capítulo y a todas las lectoras tímidas que no se animan a dejarme un pequeño review, ¡animó, chicas! (:

Quiero dedicarle este fic a thetalentlesswriter (:

Saludos y nos leemos en la siguiente publicación.

Shinigami Out


	4. Chapter 4

Título: Good day doesn't have to be a Friday.

Categorías: Romance.

Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

®ShinigamiStateoftheArt89.

* * *

Good day doesn't have to be a Friday  
Chapter IV

**Escuchar "Good Day" de Paul Westerberg (Sin esa canción, este fic JAMÁS hubiese existido)**

**Leo POV**

Tenía algo de tiempo que no veía a Clyde por los alrededores, me encontraba con un grupo de amigos en la fiesta que organizaba Bebe, la mejor amiga de Clyde; Mientras lo buscaba insistentemente con la mirada, recordé de pronto lo ocurrido las últimas semanas, comenzando por aquella tarde de viernes cuando lo vi por primera vez.

El largo boulevard que atraviesa la escuela se encontraba muy tranquilo en cuestión de tráfico vehicular y peatonal, por lo cual me tomé todo el tiempo del mundo para caminar por sus alargadas aceras en dirección a mi casa. La jornada escolar había terminado y logre zafarme de mis amigos para caminar solo y pensar fríamente lo ocurrido momentos atrás, ya que había tenido una pequeña pelea con mi chica, culpa mía a decir verdad, por lo cual me sentía un poco mal.

Iba tan concentrado en mí andar que no prestaba la mínima atención a las personas que iban en la misma dirección que yo; Me encontraba a unos cuantos metros de llegar a la calle en donde giro para adentrarme en mi zona residencial cuando finalmente lo vi…

Ese chico al que recordé ver en un par de ocasiones antes, no sabía exactamente el motivo, pero tenía perfectamente gravado en mi mente los encuentros que habíamos tenido durante toda mi estancia en la escuela, por más absurdos que estos fueran, por ejemplo esas veces que estábamos por cruzar en la misma dirección y era él quien se hacía a un lado para dejarme pasar, o me regalaba un sincero "Gracias", cuando era yo quien le hacia el favor de quitarme de su camino.

Era ese semblante de gentileza y su estilizado tono de voz lo que me llamaba la atención de su persona, esa forma tan sutil de hacer las cosas amablemente sin mirar a quien, ya que en todos esos micro encuentros que tuvimos, el jamás se había tomado la molestia de observarme, lo cual me decía que con toda persona que tuviera enfrente se comportaba de esa peculiar manera. No sentía atracción por él, pues desde siempre me he considerado heterosexual y en ningún chico me había fijado antes.

Solo conocía su nombre de cuando su eufórica amiga le gritaba de extremo a extremo de la escuela para que la esperara, a Clyde parecía incomodarle ya que siempre bajaba la mirada cuando los demás volteaban a verlo a causa del escándalo que su curiosa amiga provocaba. No era que fuera un psicópata con él, pero me gustaba observar de vez en cuando a los chicos de último semestre y él era uno de los que si casualmente veía, me detenía para observar.

Me agradaba la linda amistad que tenia con sus amigos y esa misteriosa actitud que le caracterizaba. A pesar de siempre verle "feliz"… sus ojos claros reflejaban mucha frustración, como si día a día cargara con algo lo cual lo atormentaba y al menos a mí, no me convencía del todo su media sonrisa que siempre mantenían sus labios cuando estaba con sus amigos.

Otro de los motivos de los cuales observaba a los alumnos de último semestre, era porque me sentía algo nostálgico al verlos organizando eventos para recaudar fondos para su fiesta de graduación, o esas estupendas platicas que tenían recordando toda su estancia en la escuela. A causa de un tormentoso pasado del cual fui protagonista perdí un año escolar, por lo cual me imaginaba con mis compañeros de la escuela a la que asistía con anterioridad, charlando de nuestros primeros años en la escuela y preparándome para culminar mi preparatoria y continuar mis estudios universitarios, pero estaba claro que no era así.

Ahora había entrado a una nueva escuela, en un grado menor conociendo solamente a mi novia, con la cual mantenía una relación desde hacía 3 años; Me sentía incomodo en la escuela, ya que no encajaba del todo con mis compañeros de clase, y siempre me reprochaba por haber arruinado mi educación con ese año perdido, y no porque fuera malo en las materias, sino por "algo" que simplemente había sido un error y me marco de por vida con las personas más allegadas a mí.

Mi tal vez algo obsesivo comportamiento con Clyde no pasaba de eso, se me hacia un chico interesante y digno de conocer, en ese entonces, claro. Recuerdo que lo había visto en varias ocasiones leyendo alguna novela o escuchando música serenamente en sus auriculares mientras cerraba sus ojos, quedando en una tranquilidad que sinceramente le envidiaba, como si se fuera de este mundo y entrara a otro totalmente distinto, lo cual le hacía sonreír en sus adentros… Esa sonrisa que me agradaba contemplar en su rostro, ya que se veía que le salía sinceramente y no fingida como la que casi siempre solía mostrarles a los demás. Como ya mencione eran encuentros o vistazos fugases, de esos que no les tomas importancia sino hasta que te ocurre algo como lo que me pasó a mi esa tarde.

Mientras lo observaba, lo primero que me llamó la atención de él fue su complexión alta con cuerpo bien definido sentado en una de las peculiares banquitas del paradero de autobuses, casi no lo reconozco pues su cuerpo parecía el de un chico mayor, aunque su rostro angelical le hacía lucir como un niño pequeño; Fue entonces cuando por primera vez sentí la atracción física hacia alguien de mi mismo sexo, comencé poco a poco a recordar cómo me envolvían los matices de su voz, y su algo despreocupada pero a la vez considerada actitud.

Deje a un lado esas cosas y comencé a prestarle especial atención a su fisionomía, por suerte aún no se percataba de mi presencia así que aproveche para detallarlo. Tenía una linda cabellera castaña moldeada en cresta un poco alborotada y sin casi nada de gel, cosa que le hacía tomar tonalidades claras a su cabello dándole un toque muy natural, pase entonces a su cuerpo, me llamo la atención que era algo robusto, no gordo ni flaco, solamente lucía un aspecto saludable de cuerpo grande y fuerte.

Llevaba puesto el uniforme deportivo de la escuela, su pants holgado no dejaba apreciar el contorno de sus piernas, pero llevaba una playera ajustada de color blanca que marcaban su torso y se apreciaba entonces en donde comenzaba su cintura y te dabas la idea de la posición en la que se encontrarían sus alargadas piernas.

Seguí escaneándolo un momento mas y me concentré esta vez en sus brazos, los cuales eran bien proporcionas a su cuerpo y los mantenía cruzados, típico de alguien cuando está en una aburrida espera, las mangas cortas de su playera apreciaban la división de tonalidades de su piel, la parte de sus manos hasta un poco más arriba de sus codos se veía con tonos bronceados a causa de la quemadura producida por los rayos del sol, pero un poco más arriba contrastaba su color natural, una delicada piel blanca y tersa sin llegar a ser pálida, con un lindo brillo agradable a la vista.

Cuando me disponía a recorrer su cuello para pasar a su perfilado rostro, sentí de pronto una flechada en mi pecho, ocurrió algo indescriptible que jamás había sentido con nadie, mi vista se enfoco directamente a su rostro, el cual había girado repentinamente en mi dirección, mis ojos comenzaron a adentrarse en esos penetrantes ojos claros, dejando así una estela de colores que podía apreciar de extremo a extremo de la acera, un revoloteo frenético comenzó a hacerse presente en mi estomago y mis piernas comenzaron a temblar, mientras una descarga eléctrica recorría mi cuerpo.

No sabía el porqué de toda esa mezcla de sensaciones, pero me agradaba sentirla y mucho; La expresión de Clyde me dejaba entrever que él sentía justamente lo mismo que yo, fueron escasos segundos los cuales nos quedamos así, mirándonos sin hacer nada mas, aunque se podía respirar en el aire esa agradable fragancia a "Química" que se había producido entre nosotros, algo sin exagerar, magnifico.

Cuando por fin se perdió ese hilo de magia que sentía, me quedé desorientado por un segundo, incluso mis pies hicieron un esfuerzo sobrehumano para coordinarse con rapidez y seguir con mi andar lo más común que se pudiera, sentía la enorme necesitad de voltear a verlo de nuevo, quería estar completamente seguro de que no me estaba volviendo loco y que Clyde también había sentido lo mismo que yo, pero mi cabeza comenzó a bombardearme de inmediato, me repetía una y otra vez que era un "chico", que aunque no lo quisiera aceptar había sentido algo por el mas allá de una simple amistosa mirada… esto que era aún más fuerte de lo que llegaba a sentir estando con mi novia.

"No Leo, esto está mal, tú… tú no eres gay… No lo eres, esto… fue solo una coincidencia… ¡Si, eso, una coincidencia!"Mi mente quería creerse todo eso, sin embargo, no era suficiente para sacar esa extraña sensación que sentía en mi pecho, como si mi corazón se fuera a salir de tanto latir.

Lo ocurrido las semanas que siguieron a ese hecho fue el comienzo de una frustración terrible para mí, me resultaba prácticamente imposible no mirar a Clyde cuando este se encontraba cerca de mi vista, incluso era yo quien a todo momento tenía mis sentidos alerta para ver si aunque fuera de lejos lo podía apreciar; Comenzamos a tener una especie de contacto visual, el cual ya era más como un juego al que Clyde estaba dispuesto a jugar conmigo, ser objeto de su mirada me hacía sentir terriblemente especial, me llenaba de una armonía que a unos cuantos días de que comenzó todo, ya era como una fuerte adicción el perderme en sus profundos ojos.

Poco a poco me fui sintiendo más agobiado, comenzaba a pensar constantemente en sus labios rosados que me provocaban besarlos y las pesadillas recurrentes no se hacían esperar, donde éramos objeto de las burlas y agresiones de los demás, ya que se enteraban de todo lo que mantenía con Clyde y la gente en el colegio suele ser muy despectiva con ese asunto de la homosexualidad.

No podía seguir con todo esto, así que tome una decisión la cual había decido no quebrantar hasta que cumpliera mi objetivo… Romper todo lazo que había creado con Clyde durante todos esos días; Comencé a ignorarlo a todo momento, las pocas veces que no aguantaba las ganas de verlo, tenía que cambiar mi expresión rápidamente a una de indiferencia, me partía el corazón terriblemente observar sus facciones de desilusión cuando le hacía eso pero… Esto lo hacía por ambos, por Clyde y por… Lexus, mi novia, ella no se merecía esto, le debía mi vida prácticamente a ella, y no quería ser el culpable de hacerla sufrir por mis bajos instintos al fijarme en un chico, tampoco quería herir a Clyde, aunque justamente esa era la única opción para evitar seguirle asiendo daño, no importaba lo que yo sintiera, solo quería que ellos dos fueran felices a costa de mi propia felicidad, las únicas personas en este mundo de mierda, que me importan…

Me excusé con mis amigos diciendo que iría al baño, aproveché entonces para buscar a Clyde, ya que la última vez que lo vi iba junto con otro chico en dirección a la salida de la casa; Cuando por fin salí hacia donde estaban parqueados los automóviles decidí dirigirme hacia al patio trasero de la casa, puesto que era el único lugar que faltaba por revisar y algo dentro de mí, me decía que algo malo le pasaba o estaba por pasarle a Clyde, lo cual me tenía muy intranquilo; Cuando me dirigía rumbo al patio, pude observar a un chico bastante alto aspirando y tocándose frenéticamente la nariz mientras sus grandes ojos enverdecidos miraban de un lado a otro como inspeccionando el lugar para asegurarse que no hubiera nadie. Me acerqué lentamente a él, pues perfectamente sabia que se estaba drogando.

-Disculpa, ¿te encuentras bien? –Inquirí al verle algo desorientado, mientras me acercaba levemente a él para que me escuchara, ya que el volumen de la música era bastante alto.

-¿Qué? Ah sí, sí, estoy bien… –Replico alterado mientras detuvo mi andar con una hostil mirada.

-Bien, disculpa, voy a pasar –Exclamé ya que se encontraba a mitad del camino y no quería pisar las plantas que rodeaban el lindo sendero que daba al patio trasero.

-No puedo, estoy a punto de follar allá atrás, no seas aguafiestas ¿Quieres? –Me suplicó para que me fuera, notaba que tenía algo de prisa y al parecer la chica con la que estaba por follar lo esperaba al costado de la casa, pues giraba constantemente su cabeza en esa dirección.

-Vale, perdón, solo estoy buscando a… –Fue lo único que pude decir antes de que me interrumpiera.

–No hay nadie más allá atrás, busca por otro lado, ¡Suerte! –Dijo el tipo mientras se dirigía al costado de la casa revolviéndose su paquete frenéticamente como preparándose para su dosis de sexo y sonriéndole dulcemente a "alguien".

No tuve más remedio que creerle ya que dudaba que Clyde anduviera por allí de curioso observando a otros tener sexo públicamente, así que entre resignado a seguir disfrutando de la fiesta y a ver si por suerte lo veía, ya que quería mitigar esta extraña sensación de que algo malo le ocurría.

**Craig POV**

Regresé resignado con los demás, en verdad que me sentía frustrado con Clyde, no me cabía en la cabeza la actitud tan inmadura que había tomado, y peor aun que se fuera con ese chico que sinceramente me daba mala espina; Clyde siempre ha sido un chico sumamente centrado, incluso llega a dejarme sin habla en ocasiones con su forma tan sensata de pensar y hablar, lo cual ahora me decepcionaba, ya que estaba seguro que el orgullo que este se carga no le dejaba pensar con claridad y las cosas que le había dicho lo habían hecho enfurecer.

Cuando regresé al lugar donde nos encontrábamos estaba completamente vacío, los demás chicos estaban bailando o esparcidos con la demás gente de por allí, así que decidí tomarme unos cuantos tragos, aunque no suelo tomar mucho, en ese momento lo ameritaba por el coraje que me había hecho pasar Clyde; Eché detenidamente un vistazo alrededor del gran salón mientras daba grandes sorbos a mi Vodka; El DJ tocaba una pieza muy tecno y las luces le daban un toque hipnótico al ambiente, reconocí de entre la muchedumbre a mi amigo Token quien estaba bailando con una linda pelirroja con muy buen cuerpo, este volteó a verme con una mirada picarona, la cual le devolví en tono cómplice haciendo alusión de la hermosa chica que se había ligado.

Seguí buscando a los demás con la mirada, cuando me tope a Stan y Kyle, otros de los chicos que conforman el selecto grupo de amigos del cual formo parte junto con Clyde; Estaban bailando muy juntitos, como si la canción que estaba soñando fuera una balada, siempre había notado la tención sexual en esos dos, aunque siempre lo negaban diciendo que eran solamente amigos, pero que idiotez, al menos a mi no me engañaban. Me quedé observándolos un rato mas, en verdad hacían linda pareja y se veían con mucho amor el uno al otro, lo cual me hizo suspirar en más de una ocasión.

Recordé entonces que faltaba alguien más aparte de Clyde… "Bebe" Susurré con aire detectivesco mientras le daba otro sorbo a mi bebida.

Con ella tarde varios minutos en localizarla, pero su entallado y sensual vestido rojo que traía puesto y su reluciente cabellera rubia, colaboraron para dar con ella; Se encontraba a un costado de las frondosas escaleras de su casa, un chico mayor la traía sujeta de la cintura mientras bailaban provocativamente y de ratos aprovechaban para besarse; Levanté una ceja haciendo alusión a lo que mis ojos veían, "en serio que las fiestas logran sacar el lado más salvaje de todos, incluso el de mis amigos" Pensaba.

De pronto recordé a Clyde… – ¡Carajo! –Exclamé mientras le daba el último sorbo a mi bebida. Me sentí como un completo imbécil, ¿Cómo pude dejarlo ir con ese tipo?, me había confesado sobre su orientación sexual y vi claramente como ese tipo no dejaba de coquetearle cuando pasamos por su lado, y aun así le había dejado irse con el… ¡Mierda! –Me reproché una vez más.

Claro que también sus groseras palabras y su antipática actitud habían ayudado a que yo le dejase hacer lo que se diera la gana, pero ahora mis propias palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza… "En serio que las fiestas logran sacar el lado más salvaje de todos, incluso el de mis amigos" –Clyde-, grite frustrado mientras corría en dirección hacia donde se había ido con el tipo ese.

Decidí tomar un atajo y corrí en dirección a la cocina, donde hay una inmensa puerta de vidrio que da justamente hacia la piscina, por más que lo busqué con la mirada, no di con él, era inútil rodear la casa, ya que en el estado de ebriedad en el que se encontraba, dudaba mucho que se encontraran por allí afuera, así que regresé por la puerta de la cocina en dirección a la casa, para seguirlo buscando por los baños o habitaciones de la casa, por donde fuera, pero tenía que dar con él. Me dispuse entonces a buscar a Bebe para explicarle lo sucedido y avisarle que subiría a la planta alta de su casa para ver si Clyde se encontraba por allí.

**Leo POV**

Ya había pasado un buen rato y aun no lograba ver a Clyde por ningún lado, ni mitigar está molesta sensación de preocupación que me invadía al no saber nada de él; En todo el rato que estuve en la fiesta no pude quitarle los ojos de encima, y el lugar en donde me encontraba daba un excelente ángulo para no ser blanco de su alucinante mirada.

Aunque me moría de ganas por qué me viera, seguía con mi determinada idea de tratar de alejarlo de mí… Pero desde que lo vi atravesar la pista de baile cuando recién llegó, me dejó boquiabierto con ese seguro caminar y su impactante presencia que más de una persona se digno a apreciar; Esa noche no era el tímido chico de la escuela que se encorvaba para caminar evitando así, ser el objeto de mirada de todos, ahora parecía no importarle en absoluto eso, al contrario, su semblante despreocupado le daba un aire llamativo que me hacía sentir algo de celos, ya que se volvió el centro de las miradas por algunos segundos.

Esa idea loca de mantenerme lejos de Clyde, se habían esfumado con la llegada de la madrugada y una que otra copa encima sin llegar a sentirme ebrio; Ya habían pasado cerca de treinta y cinco minutos desde que no lo veía por ningún lado, y su amigo con el que se había ido ya se encontraba en el salón mirando preocupadamente por todos lados como buscando a alguien, dudaba que fuera a Clyde ya que si este se había ido con él, tendría que saber en donde se encontraba; Seguramente buscaba a alguna de sus chicas-trofeos, como les llamaban mis amigos al centenar de chicas que babeaban por ese tal "Craig", como muchas veces había escuchado que le decían en los pasillos de la escuela, ya que aparte de ser un tipo muy apuesto, era muy querido por todos en la escuela.

Lo vi entonces acercarse a una chica que se besuqueaba con otro tipo cerca de las escaleras y que no logré distinguir quién era, ya que el cuerpo del chico la cubría por completo observando solamente sus manos que lo mantenían rodeado del cuello y su larga cabellera; Asumí entonces que ya había encontrado a quien buscaba y decidí ignorarlo, de hecho me dio algo de pena ya que lo más probable era que la pasaría mal esta noche a juzgar por su expresión facial… ¡Que Puta! –Exclamé en cuanto Craig se acercó a la chica como molesto y le dijo algo lo cual la hizo desprenderse rápidamente del chico que la traía abrazada, algo así como si la hubiera atrapado en el acto infiel, o que se yo, no alcanzaba a mirar bien la escena y me concentraba más en buscar a Clyde.

Mentí de nueva cuenta a mis amigos, argumentando que las bebidas tenían mi vejiga llena y debía ir a descargar; Me adentré una vez más por los alrededores buscando a Clyde, pero nada, así que resignado me dispuse a salir, para ver si se casualidad se encontraba por allí.

Al salir de la casa, pude distinguir el auto de Clyde, que en ocasiones llevaba a la escuela o veía a sus padres que lo recogían en el muy de vez en cuando, esbozando así una automática sonrisa que me salió de la emoción producida de que aun se encontraba en la fiesta; En verdad quería verlo y ya me había decidido de una vez por todas a hablar con él, no sabía con exactitud que podría lograr, pero al menos quería intentarlo, ya que las clases estaban por finalizar, y no sabía si esta podía ser la única oportunidad que tuviera para hacerlo.

Estaba embobado mirando su auto, cuando un pequeño grito ahogado y sollozante me hizo despertar de mi meditativo estado, ocasionando que girara repentinamente en su dirección, cuando de pronto mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora durante unos segundos los cuales vi todo en cámara lenta, después, sentí como paulatinamente iba disminuyendo su constante palpitar hasta dejar de hacerlo casi por completo, causado por la imagen que presencie en ese momento; Clyde se dirigía en mi dirección con los ojos entre cerrados y sollozantes con una expresión de completo terror, y no sé si vi bien, pero se veía algo... ¿Golpeado?

Corría con tal velocidad que terminó por estrellarse momentáneamente contra mí, causando un microscópico rose entre nosotros, Clyde ni siquiera volteó a verme y en un ágil movimiento se apartó de mí y entró al interior de la casa como un correcaminos, mirando atrás como si alguien lo estuviera siguiendo, dejándome completamente perplejo… "¿Era mi imaginación o en verdad se trataba de Clyde?" Pensaba, mientras giraba rápidamente para apreciar la vestimenta que lucía Clyde esta noche, corroborando mis sospechas, ¡Claro que era Clyde!

"¿Qué carajos? ¿Por qué se encontraba así?" Me preguntaba mientras un hueco enorme se hizo presente en mi estomago y justo cuando me disponía a correr tras él, una ronca y familiar voz grito desde el lugar por donde había salido Clyde instantes antes.

-¡Hey! Clyde, espera –Musitó aquella voz masculina con aire sereno.

Poco a poco gire en su dirección empuñando mis manos con ira, rogando porque no fuera quien me imaginaba, aunque era más que obvio de quien se trataba, había charlado justamente con el dueño de esa peculiar voz minutos atrás…

**Clyde POV**

Aproveché que Scott se encontraba tirado en el suelo para echarme a correr al interior de la casa con los demás, un mar de cosas me inundaba por dentro, así que tenía poca concentración en ese momento, mi corazón iba latiendo muy rápido y mi mente no se coordinaba del todo con mi cuerpo y justo cuando estaba por adentrarme en la casa, me estrellé contra alguien que me hizo reaccionar momentáneamente del estado crítico en el que me encontraba. Agradecí inmensamente a esa persona que se encontraba allí en ese preciso momento, aunque ni si quiera la mire pues me zafe rápidamente de él o ella… Si no hubiera sido por ese momento en que mi mente recobro su cordura cuando me tope con ese "alguien", no habría sabido que hacer, pues en ese instante se me vinieron a la cabeza Craig y los demás chicos, por lo que de inmediato corrí al interior de la casa, para sentirme protegido por mis amigos.

Al llegar al lugar en donde estábamos reunidos y no ver a Craig y a los demás, volví a entrar en pánico, no sabía qué hacer y todo daba vueltas rápidamente, la música sonaba muy fuerte logrando descolocarme por completo, mientras miraba todo a mi alrededor, todas las personas me parecían exactamente iguales, y entre en un estrés postraumático, pues sentía que Scott me observaba desde lejos, y en cualquier momento vendría por mí.

Comencé a sentirme abrumado por las luces y el ambiente del lugar y subí al segundo piso de la casa, adentrándome en el cuarto de Bebe; Estando allí me tumbe en su cama mirando hacia el techo mientras me golpeaba la cabeza con enojo, y pensaba en lo que me había dicho Craig y en la razón que tenia sobre TODO, que era un cobarde, que actuaba sin pensar y prefería no enfrentar mis problemas perdiéndome en el alcohol… -¡Carajo! –Exclamé frustrado mientras cerraba mis ojos intentando tranquilizarme.

Después de un rato, lo había logrado, me sentía más sereno y mi respiración logró estabilizarse al igual que mi corazón, la enorme puerta de la habitación disminuía el ruido de afuera, relajando mi cabeza y oídos por completo; Aproveché también para ir al baño de Bebe para limpiarme los rastros de sangre y tierra que tenía en el rostro a causa de la brusquedad con la que el imbécil de Scott me había tratado. Estaba recostado sobre la cama disponiéndome a dormir un rato cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió golpe haciéndome saltar del susto; Me incorpore de inmediato y mi corazón comenzó nuevamente a latir con intensidad mientras mis ojos se abrían rotundamente ante la imagen que observaban…

**Leo POV**

-¡Hey… tu!, ¿Viste de casualidad hacia donde corrió mi presa de esta noche? –Exclamó esa molesta voz que me hacia hervir la sangre de coraje.

-¿TU QUE, Imbécil? –Inquirí verdaderamente enfadado.

-Mi presa, ya sabes… Un escurridizo chico que salió corriendo de por aquí –Dijo divertido el chico alto con el que había charlado instantes antes en ese mismo lugar.

-¿Te follaste a Clyde, Hijo de puta? –Exploté mientras me abalanzaba contra él y lo tomaba por su camisa en la altura de su cuello.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, el muy cobarde se asusto… típico de los virginales chicos de hoy en día –Exclamó con ese aire de diversión que me provocaba estallar aun mas.

-¡Ya veo! –Continúo hablando el chico –Te gusta, ¿Verdad?, ¡Era a él a quien buscabas!–Dijo esto y se comenzó a carcajear con ganas, provocando que le soltara un puñetazo directo en la cara y cayera sobre su espalda.

-Eso no te importa estúpido, ¿Qué le hiciste?... Clyde iba llorando y se veía lastimado… ¡Más vale que no mientas! ¡¿Escuchas?! –Pronuncie mientras lo veía con rabia revolverse en el suelo a causa del dolor que sentía.

-Yo… yo… no quería, perdón –Respondió Scott.

-¡¿NO QUERIAS QUE!? –Recalqué frustrado por su rezagada forma de contestar, al parecer se había pasado la mano con las drogas, pues veía como su quijada se estremecía de un lado a otro y el enrojecimiento de sus ojos era sobresaliente, sabia a la perfección que era inútil hablar con alguien en ese estado, así que decidí dejarlo allí, ahora lo que más me importaba era ir con Clyde.

Yo no era una persona violenta, nunca lo he hecho, pero la imagen de Clyde sufriendo a manos de alguien más me hizo salir de mis cabales, incluso sentía pena por el chico de allá afuera… me dolía que estuviera arruinando su vida de esa manera, ya que caer en el mundo de las drogas, es de las peores cosas que pueda haber en este mundo… No pude evitar que un nudo en mi garganta se formara, todo se me había juntado y ahora sabía que Clyde aún estaba aquí… pero estaba preocupado por el estado en el que se encontraba.

Unas inmensas ganas de dar con el me invadieron, de abrazarlo, y secar sus lagrimas, decirle que todo estaría bien… y que yo… que yo no iba permitir que alguien más le hiciera daño… ni yo mismo volvería a hacerlo, de eso estaba más que seguro.

Un instinto dentro de mí me dijo que este se encontraba en el segundo piso, en alguna de las habitaciones, pues allí se sentiría más seguro, así que decidido empuñe mis brazos y subí lentamente las enormes escaleras, fijando mi mirada en una gran puerta blanca que se encontraba entreabierta en ese momento.

**Clyde POV**

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe mientras mi corazón comenzaba a bombear sangre a mil ante la imagen que observaba… Un Craig muy preocupado se sostenía del marco de la puerta muy agitado, su expresión era de angustia, pero en ella tenía dibujada una sonrisa de alivio que me pareció extremadamente linda, ocasionando que comenzara a sentir cositas en mi estomago por ello.

-Te estaba buscando por todas partes, ¿Donde te metiste? –Dijo Craig a punto de romper en llanto por el sentimiento de frustración que lo mantenía agobiado durante todo este tiempo y que ahora al fin mitigaba al verme.

-Yo… amm… estaba por allí… perdóname por preocuparte –Dije sintiéndome culpable por hacerle pasar un mal rato a Craig.

-¡Cállate! –Exclamó de pronto –No te disculpes, lo importante es que estas bien –Dijo acercándose lentamente a donde me encontraba y sentándose a mi lado.

Comenzamos a hablar y tuve que explicarle lo que había ocurrido con Scott momentos antes, tuve que rogarle para que se calmara, ya que quería ir a partirle la cara en ese mismo momento, pero accedió después de un rato, ya que no queríamos causarles problemas a Bebe y a los invitados.

Después de eso nos quedamos en silencio un rato, no sabía que decir, y creo que él tampoco, ambos estamos muy nerviosos, y el momento decisivo de la noche había llegado… Comenzaría la charla sobre mi homosexualidad que había quedado pendiente. Craig trago un poco de saliva, tomo algo de aire y comenzó a hablar sin rodeos:

-¿Quieres que te diga lo que siento respecto a ti? De eso que me confesaste ayer en la tarde –Explicó con firmeza en sus palabras.

Me llené de aire los pulmones y lo vi directamente a los ojos mientras asentía, estaba muy nervioso ante su respuesta, pues su semblante sólo expresaba seriedad y me hacía sentir extraño.

Craig se quedo en silencio unos segundos, sentía sus cálidos ojos grises puestos en mí y repentinamente sin que yo me lo esperará me planto un pequeño beso en los labios, que me dejo sin respiración…

Cuando se separó de mí, nos quedamos viéndonos un largo rato sin decir nada… Después rompió el silencio con su ronca voz.

–Allí está tu respuesta Clyde, ¿Ahora qué? –Dijo con una linda sonrisa entre sus labios.

_Continuará…_

* * *

*le lanzan piedras gigantes* ¡calma! Sé que he lo he cortado en la parte decisiva de la historia y ustedes querrán que actualice pronto, pero… emm… no creo actualizar tan sucesivamente como lo he estado haciendo, así que espero que comprendan y… *le lanzan más piedras* ;w; okey, okey… trataré de actualizar pronto ¿si, chicas?

Quiero dedicarle este capítulo a Ary, ya que en el capítulo anterior extrañaste a Butters y con este capítulo, espero que estés más que satisfecha ya que ¡apareció nuestro chico! (¿?) y claro a Giss, ¡chica! Qué bueno que has regresado de entre los muertos (: y gracias por haber escrito "**Hard Boy**" y a las demás lectoras que leen esto, ¡les recomiendo el fic! Es **Creek Creek EveryWhere** LOL (bueno, hay menciones del amado team Crai ¡deben leerlo o me pongo en huelga y no continuo esta historia hasta finales de noviembre (¿?) LOL ¡ES BROMA! XD

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo y gracias por sus lindos reviews (:

Shinigami Out.


	5. Chapter 5

Título: Good day doesn't have to be a Friday.

Categorías: Romance.

Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

®ShinigamiStateoftheArt89.

* * *

Good day doesn't have to be a Friday  
Chapter V

**Leo POV**

Mi corazón latía fuertemente. Tenía mis ojos clavados en esa puerta donde estaba seguro que detrás, se encontraba Clyde. Las ganas de estar con el crecían a cada paso que daba, y un extraño cosquilleo se hacía presente en mi estomago y… en mi entrepierna.

Caminaba lentamente como tratando de no hacer ruido, aunque era algo tonto ya que con todo el escándalo que había en la planta de abajo, difícilmente podría escucharme. Estando frente a la puerta el nerviosismo se apodero de mi, además que las copas que traía encima no ayudaban del todo a coordinar mis ideas.

Me decidí entonces a ser algo cortes y tocar la puerta antes que nada, ya que de lejos esta parecía estar entreabierta, pero no era así. Aspire gran cantidad de aire y lo exhale fuertemente para tranquilizarme y tomar algo de valor. Sentía como el cosquilleo en mi entrepierna iba aumentando progresivamente, así que baje un poco mi cabeza y mire a mi "amiguito" con reproche, ya que no era el mejor momento para que este hiciera de las suyas, pues estaba por ver a Clyde y sería raro charlar con el teniendo una notable erección entre mis piernas.

Pero al concentrarme del todo en ese peculiar cosquilleo me di cuenta que no era causado por mi "amiguito", si no que provenía desde el interior de mi bolsillo… ¡Mi celular! –Exclame mientras metía una mano en mi bolsillo para liberarlo de mi ajustado pantalón.

Con todo el ruido de la música que provenía de abajo, no pude escuchar la melodía que uso de tono de llamada, pero por suerte vibraba… y mucho, así que pude coger la llamada antes de que esta se cortara.

-¡Hola! ¿Quién habla? –Exclame de pronto ya que con la apuración de coger la llamada ni siquiera vi la pantalla para saber de quién se trataba.

-Bue…ches…Mi...tima… nese…ta –Fue lo único que alcance a escuchar por la diminuta bocina de mi celular. Me sentí molesto al instante ya que me resultaba imposible comprender a esa persona con todo el escándalo que había en la casa. Me aterro la idea de entrar en la habitación donde según yo, se encontraba Clyde, así que decidí correr a unos cuantos metros por ese largo pasillo de habitaciones y me adentre en una que parecía de menor tamaño, corroborando así mis sospechas de que se trataba de un baño.

Cerré la puerta de un portazo, ocasionando que el nivel del ruido disminuyera considerablemente a tal punto de escuchar solamente el ritmo de la música en un tono como hueco, gracias a las macizas paredes de concreto que rodeaban la habitación.

-Disculpa, no pude escucharte bien… ¿Quién eres? –Pregunte una vez más con mi habitual tono de voz.

-Buenas noches Leo, habla el padre Lexus… perdón que te moleste a esta hora, pero volvió a hacerlo… y solo quiere verte a ti. ¿Crees que podrías…? –Pregunto el Señor McClean dejando la pregunta en el aire.

Sabia de que hablaba, por tal motivo no hacía falta recalcar lo que le sucedía a mi novia. No pude evitar preocuparme terriblemente, ya que pocas veces el Señor McClean había recurrido a mí, solo cuando las crisis de Lexus se tornaban fuertes, y yo era el único que podía calmarla. Además que su tono de voz dejaba entrever que la cosa era en verdad grave.

-No señor, no se preocupe… ¿Ella está bien? –Pregunte tímidamente, aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

-Quiero creer que si Leo, ya le di su medicamento y espero que con eso se tranquilice… pero por si las dudas, a ella le haría muy bien verte, sabes que puede recaer en cualquier momento –Explico el Señor McClean serenamente, aunque se contenía para evitar que su voz se quebrace.

Lexus, mi novia, sufría desde hace varios años de crisis nerviosas causadas por la trágica muerte de su madre y su hermano mellizo en un accidente automovilístico, cuando estos, incluyendo a Lexus, regresaban algo tarde de un torneo de baloncesto. Lexus fue la única que logró salir con vida, y según el Sr. McClean, los bomberos que ayudaron a sacar los cuerpos del auto, la encontraron en un estado traumático causado por el shock de ver a su madre y a su hermano morir frente a sus ojos.

Debido al largo noviazgo que manteníamos, el padre de Lexus me tenía mucha confianza, sobretodo en este tema, y yo mismo le pedí que cuando me necesitara no dudara en llamarme, ya que si no hubiera sido por ella, y por el lugar donde me animó a asistir, no habría superado mi amargo pasado. Yo le debía muchísimo a ella, y era mi deber ayudarla a salir de esto, me lo había jurado muchas veces, pero ahora… tenía que tomar una dura decisión.

-Leo… ¿Sigues allí? –Inquirió el Señor McClean algo expectativo por mi largo silencio.

-Si… si… claro, en cuanto pueda voy para allá, no se preocupe –Replique de inmediato mientras caminaba en círculos por todo el baño, pasando mi mano frecuentemente por mi rostro en señal de que estaba alterado.

-Muchas gracias, en verdad. Ten cuidado –Se despidió el Sr. McClean con matiz de preocupación.

Colgué el teléfono mientras comenzaba a sentirme claustrofóbico en ese pequeño cuarto de baño. Recargué mi espalda en la puerta y me fui deslizando hasta que mi trasero toco el suelo, quedando en posición fetal. Abrase mis piernas con fuerza y no pude evitar que un grito de frustración saliera de mi garganta.

¡¿Por qué ahora?! ¡¿Por qué hoy?! ¡¿Por qué carajo?! ¡¿POR QUE?! –Grite con más intensidad mientras sentía como un par de lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas.

Me sentía impotente en ese momento, la desesperación se apoderaba de mí al saber que Clyde necesitaba a "alguien"… alguien que viera por él y se cerciorara que estuviera bien, alguien que lo consolara, y ese "alguien"… quería ser yo. Pero Lexus me necesitaba A MI… y esa era la gran diferencia, de mi dependía que ella estuviera bien, YO era el único que podía ayudarla en estos momentos.

Ordene mis ideas rápidamente y me incorpore casi de un salto. Abrí la puerta del baño rápidamente y me eche a correr en dirección a mi auto sin cuestionarme mucho. Mi corazón se sobresalto al pasar junto a esa puerta que permanecía aun cerrada con los sentimientos y preocupaciones de Clyde dentro de ella, no pude evitar que una lagrima se me escapara mientras veía con mi visión periférica como iba dejando atrás la habitación…

¡CARAJOOO! –Exclame rotundamente mientras bajaba las escaleras con rapidez y cerraba mis ojos con fuerza para desvanecer todo rastro de llanto… decidido a dejar a Clyde allí… sin saber si se encontraba bien o necesitaba a alguien… pero Lexus… ella… ella también me necesitaba…

* * *

**Craig POV**

Me sentía súper nervioso, ayer en la tarde no había encontrado las palabras adecuadas para decirle a Clyde que me atraían también los chicos, y que desde siempre había sentido algo más que amistad hacia él. Su confesión me tomó por sorpresa y una ilusión creció dentro de mí, pero no pude evitar sentirme desconcertado y mi mente estaba totalmente en blanco, por eso decidí charlar con el hoy para expresarle mis sentimientos, pero con todo lo que había sucedido no había sido posible.

Había redactado en mi cabeza casi un discurso con todo lo que quería decirle, pero al tenerlo allí en frente olvide todo repentinamente. Veía su rostro lleno de angustia y sus hermosos ojos café me miraban con ese aire de inocencia y ternura que tanto me gustaba, poniéndome aun más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

No resistí mas esa incomoda sensación que me envolvía por dentro y deje actuar a mi corazón de una vez. Lo mire directo a los ojos y simplemente lo bese… Fue un beso tierno, sin morbo, un beso lleno de amor por mi parte, donde quería transmitirle todo aquello que desde siempre había sentido por el… Desde ese primer día de clases cuando lo conocí…

* * *

**Flash Back**

_Corría lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitían por los largos pasillos de la escuela; Pasaban escasos cinco minutos de la una de la tarde, hora en la cual se suponía que debía entrar, pero las somníferas vacaciones habían hecho su efecto enflojecedor en mi, provocando que me despertara bastante tarde e hiciera mis rutinarias cosas con más desgana de la que rara vez acostumbraba._

_Subí tan rápidamente las escaleras, que no me percate que alguien iba subiendo en ese mismo momento. Ese alguien con una actitud un tanto despistada, como si ese alto chico estuviera indeciso en entrar a su clase o no; Mi mente solo pensaba en llegar lo más pronto posible a mi aula y en la mentirilla que le inventaría al profesor para que me dejara entrar._

_En mi desenfrenado andar acabe por embestir levemente a ese chico, el cual emitió un sonido como de sofoco y terminó por aferrarse del soporte de la escalera para evitar perder el equilibrio._

_-Discúlpame –Le grite mientras veía como su rostro se iluminaba, como si le diera gusto verme o algo así._

_Rápidamente acomodó su mochila en su hombro, que a causa de mi empujón había terminado colgando sobre su brazo, y con una sonrisa en sus labios, retomo su andar lenta y seguramente detrás de mí._

_-Craig Tucker… Craig Tucker… ¿Hay algún Craig Tucker en esta clase? –Exclamo el profesor ante el grupo de estudiantes que parecían robots viéndolo sin siquiera moverse, como es típico en el primer día de clases._

_-¡PRESENTEE! –Respondí gritando mientras me sostenía del marco de la puerta para frenar mi andar, atrayendo las miradas de todos mis compañeros, quienes no pudieron evitar sonreír ante la curiosa situación._

_Con el vuelco de adrenalina que corría dentro de mí, no me había percatado que había hecho una mala entrada, pues la expresión del profesor se torno molesta y mis compañeros comenzaban a parlotear como si de una gran hazaña se tratase el haber interrumpido al profesor._

_-¿Qué horas son estas de llegar en su primer día de clases Señor Tucker? –Inquirió el profesor con sus ojos saltones y su aire de superioridad –Recién comenzando el curso y para mal… si llega tarde en su primer día de clases, ¿Qué puedo esperar de usted dentro de todo el semestre? –Continúo el profesor poniéndome en jaque frente a todos._

_-Yo… Am… lo que pasa es que… –Balbuceaba como un tonto, ya que los demás me veían divertidos, lo cual me hacia sonreírles gentilmente y provocaba aun más habladurías, en especial de mis compañeras quienes me veían provocativamente._

_-Lo que pasa es que mi compañero llegó tarde por mi culpa –Intervino una singular voz detrás de mí, provocando que me sobresaltara._

_-¿Apellidos? –Exclamó el regordete profesor con su aguardentosa voz y mirando por encima de sus horrendas gafas._

_-Harris Donovan –Objetó el chico con el que había arremetido instantes antes en las escaleras y ahora que estaba por salvarme el pellejo._

_El profesor miro abruptamente su lista, hasta que lo encontró casi al final de la hoja._

_-Cuéntanos entonces… –El profesor hizo una pausa para mirar nuevamente su lista – ¡Clyde!... ¿Por qué fue culpa suya que el Señor Tucker llegara tarde?... Creo que todos queremos escuchar la historia ¡¿Verdad?! –Articulo el profesor dirigiéndose a los otros compañeros con aire arrogante mientras se sentaba en su escritorio y se cruzaba de brazos._

_Todas las miradas se concentraron entonces en Clyde, incluyendo la mía, fue en ese preciso momento cuando quede completamente ofuscado por su persona. Sus ojos claros desde mi posición irradiaban un brillo místico en el cual quede hechizado; Tomo algo de aire súbitamente como para hacer algo que se le facilitara pero que a la vez odiaba hacer (o al menos eso expresaba su rostro) y se acercó hasta quedar justo a mi lado, ante la mirada burlona y desafiante del profesor._

_-Bueno, antes que nada… ¡Buenas tardes! … ¿amm? –Formulo mi peculiar compañero como haciendo alusión de que no recordaba el nombre del profesor mientras movía su mano circularmente como si tratase de recordarlo, aunque era algo sarcástico pues el profesor en ningún momento se había presentado._

_Las miradas robóticas de mis compañeros pasaron entonces hacia el profesor, algo me decía que en su previamente ensayada presentación del primer día en la cual no habíamos estado presentes, se había mostrado como el típico profesor estricto y arrogante que no suele faltar en las escuelas, y a eso se debía la sumisa actitud de mis compañeros._

_-Soy el profesor Adler, si hubiese llegado temprano lo sabría Señor Donovan –Manifestó el profesor con su tono irónico._

_-Tiene toda la razón Profesor –Exclamo repentinamente Clyde, atrayendo una vez más miradas hacia el –Pero no le demos más vueltas al asunto… la razón por la cual retrasé a mi compañero, fue porque yo estaba perdido, pues como vera es nuestro primer día de clases, en una escuela diferente y enorme como lo es esta, y bueno… suelo ser algo despistado y el señor Tucker aquí presente, me hizo el enrome favor de auxiliarme e indicarme el camino correcto –Finalizo sutilmente. Su voz era sumamente cautivante para mis oídos, y sus gestos y la forma en que movía sus labios para recitar esas palabras tan bien estructuradas y con esa facilidad, lo hacía lucir como un chico interesante y extremadamente calculador…_

_Lo que también llamo mi atención, es que en ningún momento se giro para voltear a ver a los demás, quienes lo observaban como si del hombre araña se tratara, pues su actitud serena y despreocupada en conjunción con el formal y estilizado matiz de su voz, le daba un toque retador e introvertido a su persona – ¡Irresistible!, pensé mientras me giraba para ver la reacción del profesor Adler._

_-¡Ya veo! –Exclamo el antipático hombre burlonamente… –Tenemos a un presuntuoso estudiante entre nosotros… ¡Este año si que será interesante! –Explico el Profesor Adler mientras comenzaba a reírse con ganas._

_Clyde se giro para observarme un tanto descolocado, yo tampoco entendía la actitud del profesor, quien ni se tomo la molestia de argumentar algo coherente de lo que le habían dicho. Clyde me levanto una ceja como cuestionándome si comprendía algo, yo solo alce mis hombros en forma negativa y esperamos expectantes a que el profesor dejara de reírse para saber su veredicto, ya que recién habían transcurrido quince minutos desde que comenzó la clase._

_-Bueno, bueno… me temo que no será posible dejarlos entrar… ¿Qué dije con respecto a la puntualidad?... veamos… Señorita… ¿Stevens? –Exclamo una vez más el irritante tipo mirando a su lista y levantando su mirada hacia los autómatas espectadores._

_Una linda chica de pelo rubio que miraba despreocupada por la ventana saltó de pronto ante la pregunta del profesor, mientras se iba sumergiendo poco a poco en su pupitre, pues la había pillado distraída y estaba seguro que solo reacciono al escuchar su apellido._

_-¿Padece usted algún problema auditivo?… ¿Señorita Stevens? –Dijo sarcásticamente señalando a la chica que se encontraba en el rincón. El profesor parecía estar de un humor bastante pesado, pues parecía importarle más el jodernos a todos que intentar enseñarnos algo._

_-Ella no padece ningún problema profesor, solo estaba algo distraída, ¡No sea tan duro con ellos! –Intervino un atractivo chico, con una voz muy gentil refiriéndose a la chica y a nosotros._

_-Tú cállate… ¿Por qué tienes que abogar por ella? –Contesto otra chica que se encontraba al costado del chico, parecían ser novios, o algo así, pues ella le hablaba con un tono de voz autoritario y confianzudo, como si ya se conocieran de antes._

_Clyde parecía divertido con la escena, pues tenía una linda sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y parecía que en cualquier momento soltaría una carcajada. Todo de él me llamaba la atención, aunque me parecía algo intimidante y parecía ser heterosexual, por lo cual tampoco quería hacerme muchas ilusiones._

_Una tercera voz con aire de sarcasmo emanó desde el interior del aula captando mi atención por completo. Un chico con pinta de malote comenzó a carcajearse ante la situación después de haber dicho algo que no alcance a escuchar, ocasionando que se rompiera la disciplina que el profesor había forjado antes de nuestra llegada y que los demás chicos comenzaran a reír también._

_-¡Señorita Stevens!... ¡Señor Cartman!... ¡Señorita Testaburger! y ¡Señor ¿Dogpoo?! … ¡Fuera de mi clase! ¡Ahooora! –Sentencio el profesor Adler mientras miraba rápidamente su lista y se giraba para ver al propietario del nombre, era tan graciosa su expresión facial que con el vaivén de su cabeza mirando a ambos lados rápidamente, hacia bailar su exagerada papada ocasionando que Clyde soltara una contagiosa risa que desencadeno una tras otra en los demás compañeros._

_-Yo me largo de aquí –Dijo Clyde aun riendo y refiriéndose a mí. –Es imposible que nos deje pasar ahora el viejete este –Continuo riendo mientras se alejaba lentamente de donde nos encontrábamos._

_-Y no quiero verlos hasta el día viernes, espero que así aprendan a guardar la compostura en mi clase –Remató el regordete profesor casi sin aire, mientras mis cuatro compañeros salían con diferentes semblantes en sus rostros._

_Fue así como nuestro grupo de amigos se formó, la distraída chica que miraba por la ventana era la inigualable Bebe, quien no tardo nada en convertirse en la mejor amiga de Clyde, provocando que en ocasiones tuviéramos roses indirectos causados por los celos que me producía que estuviera tan cerca de él. El gentil chico que había abogado por nosotros era Cartman y la celosa chica que parecía estar atado a él, era la animada Wendy. Y por ultimo aunque igual de importante, el chico que había sacado por completo de sus cabales al Profesor Adler se trataba del extrovertido DogPoo. (Jazz dándoles importancia a personajes de relleno LOL)_

_Esos primeros días en los que duramos sin entrar a esa clase, aproveche al máximo para acercarme a Clyde y confirme a las pocas horas charlando con él, que sin duda alguna estaba perdidamente enamorado de este. Me fascino su culta y literaria personalidad, y la forma en que se entregaba a las personas cuando estas necesitaban algún consejo de él. Aunque nunca intente nada ya que no tardaron en salir las típicas charlas de chicas, en las cuales di por sentado que era heterosexual… Mejor dicho, actuaba tan bien, que eso me hizo creer._

**The End Flash Back**

* * *

Poco a poco nuestra amistad se fue forjando a tal punto en que se volvió mi delirio más inalcanzable, ya que aparte de ser mi mejor amigo veía a años luz que algo mas se pudiera dar entre nosotros, y me conformaba con tenerlo a mi lado aunque fuéramos solamente eso… "amigos". Las cosas ahora no eran distintas, pues parecía no haber reacción alguna ante mi precipitada pero sincera muestra de afecto hacia él, cosa que me hizo entrar en un nerviosismo tremendo y que las pequeñas ilusiones que se habían formado comenzaran a hacerse añicos dentro de mí.

Esperaba que después del beso, me dijera algo, lo que fuera… pero lamentablemente no fue así. Se quedo perplejo un largo rato, no decía nada, ni siquiera se movía, la tención me estaba matando, así que intente hablarle para que reaccionara.

-Amm, Cly, ¿todo bien? –Inquirí dulcemente mientras trataba de conectar su mirada a la mía.

-¿Por qué me llamas "Cly"? Solo me dices así cuando estoy molesto contigo y quieres remediar las cosas… o cuando quieres algo –Replico fríamente con su semblante aun confuso.

-Es que como no decías nada, creí que estabas enojado… No lo estas, ¿Verdad? –Pregunte tímidamente y algo expectante pues su rostro no mostraba alguna otra emoción que no fuera desconcierto.

-No, no lo estoy –Manifestó de pronto –Solo que no me esperaba nada de esto, ¿Quieres explicarme por qué me besaste?... ¿Olvidas que tienes novia? Y que además de eso, eres mi mejor amigo, el que se supuestamente debía aconsejarme con lo de mi condición sexual y termino… ¿besándome? –Decía Clyde aun incrédulo mientras levantaba una ceja esperando mi respuesta, aunque la cosa ya empezaba a tornarse dramática en exceso y eso no me gustaba. ¡Debía actuar YA!

* * *

**Clyde POV**

Craig me miraba como si se fuera a reír en cualquier momento ante mi bombardeo de preguntas bien elaboradas con respecto a la situación, pero no cambie mi expresión en ningún momento ya que al menos en ese instante no estaba jugando.

El debió percatarse de ello, ya que rápidamente se puso serio y suprimió la diminuta mueca que tenia dibujada en su rostro.

-Ya veo… eso quiere decir que… ¡NO TE GUSTÓ MI BESO!

Dijo eso con una carita como la del gato con botas de Shrek y una vocecita tan linda que ocasiono que se me escapara una sonrisa, él sonrió también y me tomo dulcemente de las manos.

-¡Oye! Clyde... No seas tan duro conmigo ¿Quieres? No es fácil enterarme así de golpe que el chico de mis sueños puede estar disponible para mí. Además te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que huyó con el primer chico que te habló ¿de manera dulce? y no me diste tiempo de hablar por más que te lo pedí –Remato sus lindas palabras llevando mis manos hacia sus labios y les plantó un tierno beso mientras no apartaba sus ojos de los míos en ningún instante.

Sabía de antemano que Craig era un tipo dulce y seductor por lo que escuchaba de las chicas, pero esto… ¡Era demasiado! Su forma de hablar, los matices de su voz, sus gestos, ¡Todo de él! hacia que se me pusiera la piel de gallina cada que se acercaba para susurrarme algo con su cautivante voz. Provocando que comenzara a sentir ese repentino hormigueo en el estomago.

-Tienes razón Craig, perdóname, pero… –"Shhh" –Me interrumpió poniéndome su dedo índice en mis labios mientras hacia ese sonidito de silencio característico de él.

-¡Lo olvidaba! –Continuo de pronto exhalando gran cantidad de aire –Brenda, la chica que crees que es mi novia, pues… aamm… ¡Pues no lo es! –Exclamo alegremente mientras yo me confundía aun más.

-Ella es mi mejor amiga desde la infancia, conoce todo… ¡TODO! De mi, y pues quería conocer al chico del cual no paro de hablarle y que sabe que me trae loquito, es por eso que te la presente como mi novia. ¡Lo sé!, fue algo tonto pero todo fue improvisado y tú comenzabas a notar nuestro nerviosismo, y eso fue lo primero que se nos ocurrió –Explico Craig eufóricamente, se veía tan lindo y animado que parecía que su rostro explotaría en cualquier momento de tanta felicidad que transmitía.

La verdad es que recordaba perfectamente ese día, si no hubiera presentado a esa chica como su novia, habría supuesto de inmediato que eran solamente amigos, pues su forma de tratarse en uno al otro no parecía de noviazgo, pero como nunca he tenido una relación con una chica, me pareció algo "normal".

-Bueno Clyde ya respondí a todas tus preguntas, creo que es tu turno de hablar ¿No te parece? –Argumento Craig ante mi meditativo estado.

Ahora todo estaba más claro, si tan solo hubiese dejado hablar a Craig desde el principio me hubiera ahorrado toda la novelita con el Imbécil de Scott. Tome algo de aire para ordenar mis ideas y me decidí a hablar, pues ya era mi turno de hacerlo.

-Bueno Craig, creo que ya estamos a mano –Reímos rompiendo un poco la tención. –En verdad no sé qué decirte con respecto al beso y sobre lo que dices que te gusto… Eres el tipo de chico que todas y todos desearían tener, pero, no lo sé, te veo solo como amigo… ¡Mi mejor amigo de hecho! –Exclame mientras veía como Craig comenzaba a fruncir el seño.

-¡Y no te lo negare! –Continúe antes de que me interrumpiera –Fuiste el primer chico por el cual me sentí atraído, pero mientras nos fuimos conociendo perdí toda esperanza e interés en ti, porque creía que eras heterosexual… –El semblante de Craig cambio drásticamente a tal punto que por inercia nuestras manos se des-entrelazaron.

-Y tampoco puedo negar que en este momento se me vienen a la cabeza un par de cosas… Cosas de las cuales me podría arrepentir, así que mejor deberíamos regresar con los demás –Finalice ante la extraña sensación producida por la repentina indiferencia de Craig hacia mí, quien permanecía con la mirada cabizbaja sin hacer ni decir nada.

Me levante de la cama decidido a marcharme de allí, pero en ese preciso momento Craig me tomo con fuerza del brazo provocando que regresara de nuevo a mi postura, ósea sentado sobre la cama junto a él. Repentinamente se acercó a mí dejándome helado y comenzó a susurrarme al oído:

-Entonces no eres el único que se muere de ganas por hacer esas "Cosas"… Y no te preocupes… ¡Estoy dispuesto a arrepentirme contigo hoy, mañana y siempre!…

* * *

**Craig POV**

**Lemmon Lemmon EveryWhere (~*w*)~**

No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de estar con Clyde. Me encontraba en la misma situación que él, de haber sabido desde un principio que era gay no hubiera dudado ni un momento en intentar algo con él, pero disimulábamos tan bien, que no teníamos la menor idea de que en algún momento ambos sentíamos lo mismo y ahora me sentía tonto por ello, y por las veces en que hablábamos de chicas y esas cosas de hombres tratando de fingir, pero ahora no importaba eso.

Quería hacerlo mío y demostrarle que daría todo por estar a su lado, todo por hacerlo feliz, ya que en esos momento Clyde me hacía sentir el chico más afortunado sobre la faz de la tierra.

Lo recosté con delicadeza sobre la cama y lo rodee con una de mis piernas de su cintura para abajo, mientras con mis manos comenzaba a acaríciale lentamente su abdomen y su pecho.

Clyde está muy nervioso, lo notaba tenso y hasta cierto punto estático. Vi sus perfectos labios rosaditos y comencé a besarlo suavemente, pero de inmediato se quejo, como si lo hubiese mordió o le causara dolor. Le pregunte si estaba bien y me confesó tímidamente que el chico con el que se había ido, lo había lastimado fuertemente.

No pude evitar sentirme decepcionado, pues creí que no seguiríamos con ese mágico momento. Justo cuando estaba por incorporarme, Clyde me sorprendió tomándome de la cabeza y me guio hasta sus labios comenzando a besarme nuevamente, esta vez de una manera más relajada y sensual.

Trate de ser lo más cuidadoso posible para evitar lastimarlo, pero mi excitación era tan grande que no pude suprimir por mucho tiempo mis deseosas ganas de entregarme el. Succionaba sus labios ansiosamente. Nuestras bocas intercambiaban nuestras salivas de tal manera que me embriagaba esa deliciosa mezcla de sabores que sentía recorrer todo mi paladar.

Nuestras lenguas estaban en perfecta sincronía entrelazándose de tal manera que pareciera ser una sola. Mi pene estaba a punto de explotar dentro de mi pantalón, debido a la erección olímpica que me producía el estar con Clyde en esa habitación, donde podía respirarse la pasión y entrega que emanaban nuestros cuerpos.

Podía sentir las manos de Clyde tratando frenéticamente de quitarme la playera. Me separe un instante de su boca y me senté en su miembro para facilitarle la tarea. El aprovecho la posición y le ayude un poco mas levantando mis manos, lo cual me agradeció con una linda sonrisa y me desnudo el torso de un tirón, arrojando mi playera a un costado de la cama.

Con mis manos aun arriba, ágilmente se incorporo y se aferro a mi espalda con intensidad, aprovechando la postura que mantenía para besarme cada rincón de mi pecho y parte de mis abdominales. Siguió un poco mas y llegó directamente a mis tetillas las cuales devoro insaciablemente, provocándome gemir en más de una ocasión del inmenso placer que me producían sus dientes mordiendo mis endurecidas tetillas.

Me sorprendía de sobremanera Clyde, nunca me imagine lo bien que lo estaba haciendo para ser su "primera vez"… ¡Me volvía loco!

Sentía su endurecida verga sobre mi trasero. Le tome de la cabeza y lo fui guiando por todo mi desnudo torso, me lamia, mordía y besaba cada rincón de este sin tomarse el tiempo siquiera de respirar.

Lo tome con fuerza una vez más y le despoje de su playera también, provocando una impetuosa ráfaga de aromas que se desprendieron de su delicada y tersa piel. ¡Olía tan rico y me ponía tanto que despertaba mis más pasionales y lujuriosos deseos sexuales!

Le pedí que se levantara un momento, y esta vez fui yo el que quedo tumbado sobre la cama y él encima de mí. Se sentó justo en mi pene el cual se encontraba a tope sin perder en ningún momento su rigidez.

Noté como Clyde comenzaba a restregarme suavemente su redondito trasero sobre mi paquete, dando pequeños circulitos mientras se inclinaba para besarme sensualmente. ¡Dios Mío!... ¡Eso me ponía tan caliente!

Lo rodee del cuello para evitar que escapara, aunque no se veía con intenciones de hacerlo. Me encantaba la sensación que sentía en ese momento, era la primera vez que lo tenía tan cerca y que el roce de nuestra piel se prolongaba a tal punto que parecíamos estar fundidos en un solo cuerpo.

Seguimos un rato mas jugando con nuestras bocas cuando repentinamente Clyde bajo a mi cuello y siguió su recorrido de besos poco a poco. Sentía su aroma impregnado en mi piel y los sabores de sus besos me tenían en el éxtasis; Siguió bajando hasta llegar a la parte baja de mi ombligo, donde se detuvo y me confesó que siempre soñó con lamer la fina línea de vellos que bajaban de mi ombligo hasta mi miembro.

Lo tomé de la nuca y lo incline suavemente para que lo hiciera. Me estremecí al sentir la humedad de su lengua mojando mis vellitos, siguió así por unos segundos más hasta que llegó a mi pantalón y con una maestría tremenda me despojo del cinturón y se quedo un rato observándome fijamente.

* * *

**Clyde POV**

No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo… ¡Estaba follando con mi mejor amigo! y lo peor de todo era que no me importaba en lo absoluto. Me sentía como poseído, definitivamente no era yo, pero me agradaba y mucha esa excitante sensación, ya que desde hacía mucho tiempo no me sentía tan libre como en esos momentos.

Cumplí una de mis fantasías más lujuriosas con la cual había soñado infinidad de veces. Baje dando fugases besitos por el desnudo torso de Craig hasta llegar a la parte baja de su ombligo, donde pude apreciar su fina línea de vello obscuro que bajaban hasta su miembro, me concedió el placer de recorrer esa inexplorada zona con mi juguetona lengua, la cual, dejó rastros de saliva en ese excitante sendero de perdición.

Su perfume tan dulce alteraba mis sentidos, y lo que acababa de acontecer me había puesto tan caliente que creí que me correría en cualquier momento. Rápidamente lo mire directo a los ojos mientras le desabrochaba su pantalón. Sus ojos me lo exigían, querían que liberara su abultado miembro de la prisionera tela que lo mantenía cautivo, y yo no podía quedarle mal.

Le baje el pantalón hasta las rodillas, y pude apreciar su ajustado bóxer de licra que escondía bajo su delgada tela un trozo de carne deseoso de entrar en acción. Tire de ellos levemente y salto ante mis ojos una gran herramienta, calculo unos 18cm, con un grosor nada despreciable.

Lucía un glande rosadito que contrastaba con su blanco tronco, ni siquiera la había tocado cuando Craig ya empezaba a gemir y a pasar su lengua alrededor de sus labios, al parecer se encontraba en un estado de éxtasis, así que no quise hacerlo esperar más.

Lamí la punta torpemente, ya que era la primera vez que le propinaba una mamada a alguien. Me gusto el sabor de su liquido pre-seminal, era un sabor entre acido y dulce pero de gran agrado para mi paladar. Solo daba lengüetazos por todos lados ya que no sabía con exactitud lo que debía hacerse.

Entre gemidos Craig me indico que me tragara lo que pudiera y que la apretara con mis labios teniendo cuidado de no lastimarlo con los dientes… Parecía que tenía experiencia en esto, ¡Y qué bueno!, Porque yo no tenía la menor idea de cómo continuar.

Sin poner objeción hice justamente lo que me pidió, me metí en la boca lo que pude y la presione con mis labios haciendo una leve succión hacia dentro. Sentía como la sangre comenzaba a correr entre las venas que decoraban su linda polla.

Continúe con un sube y baja dentro de mi garganta simulando una follada mientras con mis manos daba leves recorridos por todo su cuerpo, comenzando en sus peludas y poderosas piernas, subiendo a su abdomen y terminando en su pecho.

Después de un rato lo hacía como un profesional, solo escuchaba los gemidos de Craig y el rose de su cuerpo contra las sabanas de la cama, de pronto, me pidió que parara.

Me hice a un lado separándome de su endurecido falo. Craig se levanto de la cama quedando frente a mí al costado de la cama, poco a poco se fue quitando lentamente la ropa que aun tenia encima con una especie de bailecito sensual dejándome boquiabierto.

Estaba embobado con la imagen que tenía frente a mí, la luz plateada de la luna bañaba cada parte del cuerpo desnudo de Craig. El no dejaba de observarme con la mejor sonrisa que jamás había visto en el. Aproveche entonces para contemplar detalladamente cada rastro de su ser, no podía creer la clase de hombre que tenía en frente, era como un dios griego esperando ansioso por hacerme suyo…

* * *

**Craig POV**

Invite a Clyde a venir hacia mí, me correspondió con una dulce mirada y se levanto de la cama caminando lentamente hacia mí. Parecía como una película de esas antiguas donde ves cuadro por cuadro las imágenes, algo enigmático.

Estando a escasos centímetros de mí, se despojo de su pantalón y su bóxer para quedar totalmente desnudo. Automáticamente se me erizaron los vellos de las manos y los pies, no podía creer como alguien, con tan solo ser objeto de su mirada podía hacerme estremecer cada uno mis sentidos hasta hacerlos estallar de tanta emoción contenida.

Cada parte de mi gritaba el nombre de Clyde, quería estar dentro de él, sentirlo completamente mío. Me daba el honor de ser el primer hombre en su vida sexual y sabia que él quería que fuera especial.

Lo tome de la cintura y lo atraje hacia mí con suavidad, nos dimos muchos… muchísimos besos, uno tras otro mientras se colgaba a mi cuello y yo le aprisionaba con mis manos para acariciarle su trasero.

En esa posición y sin dejar de besarnos fuimos caminando hacia la cama, donde lo tumbe boca arriba y abrió sus piernas por inercia para darle cavidad a mi cuerpo. Fui avanzando entre sus piernas hasta que estas lograron abrazarse a mi cintura con fuerza. No teníamos condón, pero creo en esos momentos era lo de menos, confiaba plenamente en Clyde y sabia que él en mi.

Unte un poco de saliva en su ano provocando que se estremeciera y apretara a las sabanas con fuerza. Me incline y le di un tierno beso, el cual me correspondió de inmediato. Creo que funciono, pues se tranquilizo y me regalo una mirada decisiva como ordenándome que siguiera.

Bañe su ano con un poco mas de saliva y fui metiendo poquito a poco un dedo con mucho cuidado de no lastimarlo, y así seguí hasta que tuvo un segundo adentro. Clyde solo cerraba sus ojos y respiraba pausadamente, parecía que el dolor se había ido y ya estaba listo para lo que seguía.

Cuando sentí que ya era el momento, lo vi directamente a los ojos, el asintió de inmediato y recostó su cabeza sobre el colchón mirando al techo. Fui introduciendo poco a poco mi glande, la sensación era inmensamente placentera. Cuando estuvo dentro Clyde suspiro de alivio, pero aun faltaba lo demás. Me fui inclinando más hacia él mientras iba entrando poco a poco en su ser.

Cuando sentí que estuve por completo dentro de él me quede un rato así, estire mi cabeza hacia él y le bese la barbilla mientras me mentalizaba para iniciar con la follada.

* * *

**Clyde POV**

Era indescriptible lo que sentía en esos momentos, sentía mucho dolor pero a la vez, me sentía protegido. Me sentía arropado por la presencia de Craig. Cuando comenzó a meter y sacar su pene dentro de mi me dolía bastante, pero mi deseo por estar con él era mayor que eso, así que apreté con fuerza las sabanas de "Hello Kitty" (LOL LOL EVERYWHERE XD) que había en la cama, para soportar ese inmenso dolor que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un placer inmenso.

Rodeé con mis brazos a Craig y clave mis uñas en su ancha espalda, no podía más me estaba haciendo disfrutar como nunca nadie lo había hecho. El manto de plata que irradiaba la luna cubría nuestros cuerpos desnudos mientras Craig seguía robándome poco a poco mi virginidad... Ese momento era tan especial hasta que se rompió con la llegada de un tercero en la cama… ¡Leo!

De momentos, cuando cerraba mis ojos me imaginaba que era él quien estaba en ese momento conmigo, que esa ancha y fornida espalda en la que mantenía mis uñas clavadas era parte de su cuerpo y que esa boca que me besaba con dulzura por todos lados era propiedad de Leo.

Tener su imagen en mi cabeza e imaginarme que era él quien me estaba follando de esa manera tan especial hacia subir la intensidad de las cosas… Pero gracias a dios Craig sabia como hacerse notar y llevarse rápidamente el crédito de todo lo que allí estaba ocurriendo. Lograba esfumar a Leo de mi cabeza con esos ojazos grises que estaban pendientes de mí a todo momento.

Comenzó a acelerar el ritmo y me abrase con más fuerza a él, aprovechaba los momentos que lo tenía cerca para besarlo o tomarlo de los cabellos y guiarlo a mi cuello con mucha pasión. Después de un rato y sin avisar, note como su miembro crecía en mi interior rápidamente y sentí el cuerpo de Craig contraerse con ganas.

Los chorros de lefia caliente me inundarme por dentro, mientras el cuerpo sudado de Craig caía exhausto sobre el mío. Nos quedamos un rato así, abrazados y sin decir nada. De pronto se giro y comenzó a besarme apasionadamente mientras me hacia una majestuosa paja con su mano, provocando que cuatro chorros de mi semen cayeran sobre nuestros extenuados cuerpos.

Quedamos tirados sobre la cama viendo al techo, uno al lado del otro mientras nuestros cuerpos se recobraban del agotamiento; Después de un rato me tomo de la mano y la llevo a su boca dándome un pequeño beso en ella, mientras nos girábamos para vernos el uno al otro.

-Gracias Clyde… No sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado por este momento. ¡Te amo! –Confeso Craig casi con lagrimas en sus ojos y con esa vocecita tan suya que me mataba.

Me entraron unas ganas enormes de llorar… ¡Me sentía feliz! Jamás me hubiera imaginado perder mi virginidad de esa manera, siempre creí que sería en una desenfrenada noche de borrachera con un tipo desconocido el cual después de follarme no volvería a verle jamás y ni mi nombre recordaría, pero esto era más de lo que yo me merecía… fue especialmente perfecto.

Leo venia a mi cabeza de nuevo pero… ¿Por qué? Aunque nunca había cruzado palabra con él, sentía que había creado un vinculo difícil de romper por todo lo ocurrido en las semanas pasadas, y aunque no lo quisiera aceptar… Yo lo amaba. Solo esperaba que Craig me ayudara a superarlo, aunque tampoco podía decir que sentía amor por este… no del todo, aun no.

-Oye Clyde no te quedes callado… Di algo por favor –Me saco Craig rápidamente de mis pensamientos, me había dicho que me amaba y yo no podía corresponderle ya que me resulta imposible decir aunque sea "te quiero" si yo no lo siento.

-Amm… ¿Que quieres que te diga? Esto fue… simplemente perfecto. ¡Gracias! –Dije sinceramente, ocasionando que una hermosa sonrisa se dibujara en la linda carita con la que me observaba Craig.

Mientras nos seguíamos observando estire mi mano hacia su rostro. Con mis dedos le fui acariciando su cabello y dibujando el contorno de sus cejas. Esos destellantes ojos grises me observaban profundamente ocasionando vibraciones tremendas dentro de mí. Estaba como hechizado, mis dedos comenzaron a difuminar ese hermoso rostro, acariciando su mejilla que se sentía raspo sita por los diminutos vellitos de su barba, hasta llegar a sus proporcionados labios y terminar en su afilada nariz.

Estaba confundido… y mucho. No sabía si ya comenzaba a sentir cosas más allá por Craig, o era simplemente el cariño y afecto por los años de amistad, sumándole a eso lo que acababa de ocurrir entre nosotros. No lo sabía, pero tampoco era algo por lo que debía preocuparme, solo quería disfrutar el momento y con todos esos líos que mi cabeza se hacía no lo estaba logrando del todo.

Me perdí en sus ojos grises de nueva cuenta y lo bese por milésima vez… ¡Eran los besos más ricos que había probado! El beso fue subiendo su intensidad y justo cuando estábamos en el clímax de este, un ruido en la puerta nos tomo por sorpresa.

-¡¿Que carajos pasa aquí?!... ¡Craig!… ¡¿Clyde?! –Una confundida Bebe nos miraba con cara de verdadero enfado que cambio a una de asombro cuando se percato que éramos nosotros.

-¡Perdón! ¡Perdón!... No vi nada, ¡adiós! –Exclamó de pronto mientras su rostro se tornaba triste y con aire de desilusión al instante que salía corriendo de su propia habitación.

Ambos nos levantamos tan rápido como pudimos, nos limpiamos y comenzamos a vestirnos mientras Craig ya tenía las ideas claras en su cabeza de lo que teníamos que hacer.

-Oye Clyde, creo que sería mejor que hablaras a solas con Bebe, ella es tu mejor amiga y no creo que quiera hablar conmigo. Le demos una explicación a esto y aunque también tengo que ver, en ese momento yo saldría sobrando en la charla… –Explicó acertadamente Craig.

-Después también nosotros tenemos que platicar, esta vez sin contratiempos ¿Vale? –Continuó con su seductora voz mientras se acercaba a mí para besarme una vez más.

No esperaba menos de Craig, este conocía tan bien a las personas que justamente eso era lo que tenía hacer, enfrentar a Bebe yo solo. Como su mejor amigo es como tratar con ella y comprendía perfectamente lo duro que fue enterarse que le oculte mi homosexualidad todo este tiempo, pues la escena en la que nos atrapó hablaba por sí sola.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo, te busco en un rato y te cuanto como me fue –Respondí mientras me abrochaba el pantalón y me estiraba un poco para robarle otro beso.

Este se acercó y me beso… pero no en los labios. Aprovecho que tenía mis manos ocupadas intentando meter el botón en el agujero del pantalón para abrazarme dulcemente y plantarme un delicado beso en la frente – ¡Suerte!… Te quiero muchísimo, no lo olvides –Me dijo tomándome del rostro obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos.

Le correspondí con una sonrisa que me salió espontanea y partí en busca de Bebe mientras observaba fugazmente a Craig, quien me despedía en calzoncillos y con una linda sonrisa.

Salí de la habitación. Eran alrededor de las 3:00 a.m. La fiesta aun seguía, pero los estragos del alcohol en los chicos ponían un ambiente muy diferente al de la última vez que estuve allí. La música sonaba muy fuerte y buscaba por todos lados a Bebe, pero nada, había mucha gente y todos se movían de un lado para otro lo cual me impedía enfocarme en una persona a la vez.

Estuve buscándola un bien rato pero al parecer no se encontraba en el salón. Salí de la casa con cierto nerviosismo, con la esperanza de no toparme con Scott… ¡Ese tipo en verdad me aterraba!

Recorrí el enorme jardín trasero hasta que al fin la encontré. Bebe se encontraba recostada en una silla de playa que estaba al costado de la piscina. Se veía algo ebria pero al parecer no estaba dormida, al notar mi presencia se incorporo rápidamente y pude observar como rodaban lágrimas por sus mejillas mientras me miraba con reproche.

-Bebe yo… quería explicarte… las cosa es que… –Mi voz comenzó a quebrarse y ver la expresión en el rostro de Bebe termino por noquearme.

No savia que decir, me sentía muy apenado y no sabía que decirle a Bebe. Al fin y al cabo no es nada agradable entrar a tu habitación y ver a dos de tus mejores amigos desnudos en tu cama, ¿O sí?

- Clyde… ¡Se claro, por favor! –Exclamó rotundamente Bebe.

-Vale… creo que sale sobrando ahora que te diga que soy gay… pero lo que viste hace un rato, pues… solo se dieron las cosas y ya –Carraspeé un poco para limpiar mi garganta y proseguí.

-En verdad Bebe, perdóname por no decírtelo antes pero créeme que no es nada fácil para mí, conoces lo conservadores que son mis padres y como son de homofóbicos en la escuela… ¡Suficiente tengo con esto como para sufrir de bullían allí también! –Comencé a llorar desconsoladamente. No sabía que mas decirle a Bebe y me aterraba mirarla, no quería sentir una mirada despectiva de su parte, por eso es que no tolero que la gente me vea y mucho menos que sepan de mi condición… ¡Odio esas miradas de desprecio como si el ser gay fuera un crimen!

-Perdóname, eres mi mejor amiga y no debí ocultarte esto, perdóname –Finalice cayendo sobre mis rodillas, vulnerable y hecho pedazos.

Levante mi vista un momento… Bebe me observaba fijamente con lágrimas en los ojos y su semblante fue cambiando poco a poco mientras se incorporaba y comenzaba a caminar hacia mí…

-No tontito ¡Perdóname tu a mí! –Manifestó de pronto mientras se hincaba frente a mí. –No sabía por todo lo que pasabas… Me comporte como una imbécil –Calló un momento para tomar aire y luego continuo.

-Clyde… Solo me queda decirte que te apoyare en todo esto como tú lo has hecho conmigo. Nunca me has dejado sola y yo no soy quien para juzgarte… ¡Además fui yo quien te dije que follaras esta noche! –Dijo de pronto con su siempre alegre actitud para intentar romper la tención –Claro que no fue con una chica, pero off… ¡Que envidia! Mira que hacerlo con Craig… ¡Maldito tienes que contarme todo eh! –Me decía esto dándome codazos en el estomago y con su tono picaron.

Se hecho a reír al ver que me había rojo como un tomate y nos abrazamos por un buen rato. Ahora me sentía más aliviado que nunca, no había sido tan malo como me imaginaba aunque no puedo ocultar que estaba que me moría de los nervios. Nos abrazamos de nuevo y comenzó a interrogarme de todo lo ocurrido los últimos días y lo de esa noche.

Le conté lo que había sucedido con Leo, lo que sentía por él y de que ahora estaba confundido sobre mis sentimientos hacia Craig. Ella me escuchaba con mucho respeto y me aconsejo que si aún sentía curiosidad por ver qué pasaba con Leo que aun tenía una semana más antes del fin de cursos, que aprovechara esos días y me pusiera las pilas para ver si se podía dar algo con él.

Sin embargo, le agradaba mas la idea de que me quedara con Craig, ya que todos conocen lo especial que es y Bebe no era la excepción. Me decía que no encontraría un chico como él y que me animara a tener una relación con este.

Después de pensarlo mucho me decidí por hacer un poco de ambas. En la siguiente semana trataría de ver qué actitud tomaba Leo y si se daba la oportunidad trataría de encararlo y así ver de una vez por todas que quería conmigo. Por otro lado, pasaría todo fin de semana con Craig y vería que rumbo llevaba la relación a partir de ahora.

Después de un rato regresamos con los demás como si nada hubiera pasado, Craig ya se encontraba allí y actuaba muy normal. Yo por mi parte me ponía todo nervioso y ruborizado cuando este me veía o hablaba como normalmente lo hacía… ¡Eso si que era raro después de todo lo que acabábamos de hacer!

Una recargada Bebe nos animo a seguir con la fiesta cambiando astutamente el tema de conversación que giraba en torno a mí y a donde me había metido en todo este tiempo.

Con una fina botella de vino, que saco de la cantina de su padre el ambiente fiestero regreso a mí y comencé a disfrutar de la fiesta una vez más. Bailamos, gritamos y bebimos un poco más. No parábamos de reír con las anécdotas que contaba mi amigo Eric de los primeros días en la preparatoria y un sinfín de cosas más. Así estuvimos hasta que poco a poco nos fue ganando el cansancio y la fiesta llegó a su fin ¡Cerca de las 6:00 a.m.!

Comenzamos a desalojar a los borrachines que aun quedaban dentro la casa y por los alrededores hasta que solo quedamos Bebe, Cartman, DogPoo, Wendy, Craig y yo. Todos ellos eran mis mejores amigos, aunque Craig y yo acordamos que la única que estuviera enterada de lo nuestro fuera Bebe… al menos por ahora.

Cuando subimos a su habitación para dormir, Craig ya se las había ingeniado para cambiar las sabanas y dejar todo en orden para que todos pasáramos la noche allí sin levantar sospechas, cosa que le agradecí con una mirada de complicidad la cual me correspondió de inmediato…

Más tarde fui el primero en despertar, era casi medio día y tenía un poco de resaca. Imagine que los otros dormirían un rato más ya que no habían parado de beber en toda la noche.

Mire a mi lado y vi a Craig junto a mi quien dormía como un bebé. No resistí la tentación y cuando estuve seguro que todos dormían, pase mi brazo por su cintura y lo desperté con un beso en la mejilla

Abrió sus enormes ojos grises lentamente, pues la luz le molestaba un poco también. ¡Era hermoso! La luz que entraba por la ventana iluminaba su blanco y desnudo torso. Me quede contemplándolo un rato más con una sonrisa boba en mi rostro. Craig me tomo del cuello y comenzó a besarme lentamente siendo precavido de no despertar a Eric, quien dormía frente a nosotros.

-Quisiera despertar así cada día de mi vida… En verdad. Me haces muy feliz Clyde –Expreso Craig separando nuestros labios y tomándome del rostro con sus dos manos. Provocando que me ruborizara de inmediato y se me escapara una risilla tonta que calló con otro fugaz beso.

-Vale, vale… pero no te acostumbres mucho ¡eh! Que no te despertare muy seguido así –Reímos por lo bajo mientras nos incorporábamos.

-Ven acompáñame… Estoy que muero de hambre y los demás querrán comer algo cuando despierten –Le dije mientras lo tomaba de la mano.

Bajamos hasta la cocina de Bebe, sus padres habían salido de viaje y su hermano había dejado una nota diciéndole a Bebe que regresaba en la noche, así que no hubo inconveniente en que bajáramos en bóxer y playera solamente. Mientras preparábamos el almuerzo no parábamos de juguetear como niños.

Cuando estaba frente a la estufa menando una cacerola con pasta, Craig se poso atrás de mí restregándome suavemente su polla que comenzaba a despertar. Me tomo de la cintura y me beso el hombro mientras me susurraba que le excitaba verme cocinar en bóxer, me gire rápidamente hacia él y comenzamos a comernos la boca un buen rato hasta que la cacerola comenzó a humear, pues se había quemado la pasta que a regañadientes todos comieron sin objeción.

Fue un fin de semana excelente, tenía la compañía de mis amigos y me sentía como si me hubiesen quitado un gran peso de encima. Contaba también con el apoyo de Bebe y cada momento que pasaba al lado de Craig me hacia completamente feliz… a tal punto que deje de pensar en Leo en toda esa tarde de sábado.

Llegue a mi casa cerca de las 6:00 p.m. Por suerte mis padres no estaban así que podría inventarles que llegué más temprano a casa para evitar sermones de su parte. Subí a mi habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y me di una larga ducha donde me pase rememorando todo lo ocurrido en la fiesta.

Al salir me puse ropa cómoda y encendí el ordenador para entrar al Facebook, donde ya tenía etiquetas en algunas fotos de la fiesta y comentarios de lo bien que había estado. También tenía tres solicitudes de amistad, de inmediato pensé que serian de los chicos que nos presentó Bebe o uno que otro curioso que me recordaba de la fiesta.

Así que decidí echarles un vistazo. La primera era de una chica que ni conocía, pero igual la acepte. "Scott DeLorne" (A las lectoras que leen D.A.W ¿Lista para la entrada de este personaje? ;D)… No conocía a nadie con ese apellido, así que entre al perfil para ver de quien se trataba – ¡Hijo de puta! –Grite molesto. En verdad que este tipo era un cínico, no lo pensé dos veces y rechace su solicitud, Incluso lo bloqueé pues no quería saber nada de ese imbécil.

Un tanto molesto regrese a ver la última solicitud. "Leo Stotch"… Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza… ¿Es quien creo que es? –Me cuestione a mi mismo aun incrédulo… ¿Sera? –Volví a preguntar en voz alta mientras sentía un vuelco de emociones dentro de mí.

Entre a su perfil y lo reafirme… ¡Era Leo! Me quedé pasmado un momento mientras no dejaba de sonreírle como un idiota a la pantalla. Lo pensé un rato y cerrando mis ojos con fuerza… acepte su solicitud de amistad.

"Ahora eres amigo de Leo. Clic aquí para escribir algo en su perfil" – ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estas bromeando?! –Le reproche estúpidamente al Facebook.

En verdad actuaba como un completo idiota, y no podía borrar de mi rostro esa estúpida sonrisa que me salía espontanea al saber que Leo se había acercado a mi… ¡Al fin se había animado a hacerlo!

Deje de pensar y hacer todo lo que tenía en mente, sin pasar si quiera un minuto desde que acepte su solicitud yo ya estaba en su perfil, mejor dicho, en su álbum de fotos, las cuales comencé a ver detalladamente.

¡Dios mío! Era incluso más guapo de lo que creía… ¡Y tenía un cuerpo!… Un cuerpo que me provoco una erección tremenda al instante. Seguí husmeando un poco mas… quería saber todo lo que se pudiera de él, mientras observaba su información personal sentí como si me hubieran dado una patada en las bolas y el sentimiento de decepción se apodero de mi garganta.

"Leo Stotch tiene una relación con Lexus McClean" Inmediatamente hice un gesto de enfado… Era la chica que había besado en mis narices el viernes pasado. Me causaban muchos celos ver sus fotos juntos y los estados estúpidos que se dejaban.

Estaba concentrado en una publicación en particular donde Leo escribía un sinfín de cosas que sentía por… "alguien" y digo alguien pues el nombre de "Lexus" no aparecía por ningún lado y Leo terminaba el estado con un… "pronto sabrás de mi" – ¡¿Que carajos significa eso?! –Exclame en voz alta cuando el sonidito del chat me hizo brincar del susto.

_Nota de Jazzy-pu (Simulación de la ventanilla del "Facebook Chat")_

**Leo Stotch:  
-Hola… ¿Podemos hablar?**

Sentí una fuerte presión en el pecho, se me dificultaba respirar y el revoloteo de las mariposas en mi estomago no se hizo esperar. No podía creerlo… ¿Qué quería Leo?, ¿Por qué carajos me hablaba ahora cuando me siento tan bien?

Me quede observando fijamente el monitor por un rato. Pensaba en que ya no quería sufrir más por el… no quería derramar mas lagrimas y no quería… ni dejaría que se volviera a burlar de mi… ¡No otra vez!

Rellené mis pulmones con una gran cantidad de aire y lo exhale con fuerza… Estaba decidido a responderle a Leo… Solo así sabría de una vez por todas que quería en realidad.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_**¡Aquí el penúltimo capítulo de esta ¿raro? fic en donde los personajes tienen sexo con una sabanas de Hello Kitty debajo de ellos en el sex sex hard hard sex sex *w* Soy tan pervertida x/D ayer fue el cumpleaños de Butters y asdf… quería subir este capítulo ayer, pero… como Butters no tuvo una entrada ¿genialosa? En este capítulo fue "meh… súbelo mañana" **_

_**Muchas gracias a todas las chicas que me dejan sus lindos reviews :3 **_

_***Jazz Mode Romantic ON*¿Estoy tan enamorada de mis lectoras que cuando no me dejan review me pongo triste? ;w;**_

_**Nos leemos en el último capítulo y si, hay MUCHOS errores ortográficos e.e ahh que se jodan que fueron 20 páginas en el world y no quiero re-leer otra vez esto ._. así que perdón por todas las fallas que están por allí y por allá :3**_

_**Shinigami Out.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Título: Good day doesn't have to be a Friday.

Categorías: Romance.

Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

®ShinigamiStateoftheArt89.

* * *

Good day doesn't have to be a Friday  
Chapter VI

**Clyde POV**

No sabía que responderle a Leo, a pesar de que no lo tenía en frente, con el hecho de saber que se trataba de él sentía una mezcla de emociones que pocas veces había sentido…

_**Clyde Donovan:**_

_-Hola… ¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo?_

_**Leo Stotch:**_

_-Bueno, Clyde, se ve que eres un chico inteligente, creo que sabes perfectamente de lo que quiero hablar ¿No?_

Sabia a donde quería llegar con esto, era obvio que tendríamos que tocar el tema de lo que pasó entre nosotros las últimas semanas.

**Clyde Donovan:**

-Pues sí, sé de qué quieres hablar… Así que solo di lo que tengas que decirme y acabemos con esto de una vez.

_**Leo Stotch:**_

_-Hahaha… No te alteres Clyde, veras, no soy de los que les gusta hablar las cosas por medio de una maquina, se me hace absurdo… Prefiero hacerlo de frente ¿Podemos vernos mañana? Anda, es domingo y no hay escuela ¿Que dices?_

_Me relaje un poco al notar que no estaba en plan de reclamarme algo o de querer discutir, pero a la vez, me sorprendía la actitud que tenia Leo, jamás habíamos cruzado palabra y me hablaba como si nos conociéramos de tiempo o algo por el estilo, pero tampoco me quejaba._

A pesar de que tenía poco tiempo sin verle y todo lo que me había hecho… Yo lo extrañaba y me llenaba de emoción saber de él. Al fin podría tenerlo en frente solo para mí y bueno, mi cabeza comenzaba a crear un mundo de historias de lo que podría pasar entre nosotros a partir del encuentro de mañana.

_**Clyde Donovan:**_

_-Está bien, ¿Te parece que nos veamos en el parque que está cerca de la escuela, a las 12:00 p.m.?_

_**Leo Stotch:**_

_-¡Claro! Me parece muy buena idea, entonces es un hecho… Mañana a las 12, solo espero que no me vayas a dejar esperándote, ¡ehh!_

_**Clyde Donovan: **_

_-No, no te preocupes, allí estaré, lo prometo._

Acordamos unos cuantos detalles más del encuentro de mañana y se desconecto sin decir nada más. Me recosté en mi cama con una sonrisa estúpida en mi cara y comencé a pensar en cómo las cosas iban tomando buen rumbo, podría tener un acercamiento más formal con Leo y quien sabe que se podría dar entre nosotros.

Me sentía aliviado de que al fin podría hablar con Bebe de todo lo que me pasaba y también… En lo perfecto que había sido pasar la noche con Craig…

¡¿Craig?! –Recordé de pronto que habíamos acordado que pasaríamos el domingo juntos, pero ahora, con esto de Leo no sabía qué hacer.

Me gustaba estar con Craig, me hacía sentir espacial cuando estaba a su lado pero hasta cierto punto, Leo aun seguía en mi corazón y no lograba sacarlo de mi cabeza, a pesar de su actitud tan rara que tenia conmigo y de todas esas veces que me había hecho sentir terrible…. yo lo amaba.

Además, por fin se había dado el momento de acercarnos y no podía perder la oportunidad de estar con él. Así que tome mi celular y le llame a Craig.

* * *

**Craig POV**

No paraba de pensar en Clyde, sabía que él no estaba completamente seguro de querer estar conmigo, pero estaba dispuesto a hacer que cambiara de opinión mañana mismo, ya había planeado muy bien nuestro domingo, andaríamos un rato por la plaza, charlaríamos de todo y lo haría reír mucho, lo que más quería era que se sintiera feliz.

Más tarde lo invitaría a comer, después, iríamos a mi lugar especial… Una colina que se encuentra cerca de la propiedad de mis padres, un lindo lugar rodeado con inmensos arboles, estando allí, nos sentaríamos bajo la sombra del más grande y veríamos juntos la puesta de sol.

Allí mismo, lo rodearía con mis brazos y lo besaría de tal forma que querrá que lo bese una y otra vez mas, después... Le confesaría que lo amo y que no me importa nada mas, solo estar a su lado y finalmente… ¡Le pediría que fuera mi novio!

Suspiraba una y otra vez, mientras las imágenes de un día perfecto al lado de Clyde llegaban a mi cabeza… una tras otra. Sonreía como un tonto y me sentía como un niño pequeño el día de navidad, maravillado con sus juguetes nuevos, aunque estar con Clyde era mejor que cualquier cosa en el mundo. El sonido de mi celular me bajo de las nubes repentinamente, era una llamada entrante de Clyde, seguramente querrá confirmar lo de mañana –Pensé-.

-Hola guapo, ¿Cómo estás? –Lo salude alegremente.

- Hola Craig, bien, ¿Y tú? –Contesto él con su ya característica frialdad.

-Pues que te diré, no dejas de alegarme el día, ¿A qué debo el honor de tu llamada? –Inquirí aun más alegre, para lograr un cambio en su actitud.

-Craig, lo que pasa es que… Quería posponer lo de mañana, porque me salió un compromiso y no podre pasar el día contigo, ¿No te importa, verdad? –Formulo algo expectante y con "algo" en su voz que no me gustaba del todo.

Sus palabras borraron inmediatamente la sonrisa que tenía dibujada en mi rostro, estaba muy emocionado por compartir el domingo con él, pero confiaba mucho en Clyde y sabía que no cancelaria nuestra salida a menos que en verdad no pudiera asistir.

-Claro que me importa Cly, pero comprendo que tienes algo importante que hacer y no me meteré en ello, solo dime ¿No es nada grave? –Espeté sutilmente.

-No, todo está bien, solo que mis padres dicen que no paso tiempo con ellos y ayer pues no llegué a dormir a casa, creo que sabes el motivo –Reímos. Y amm… iremos a casa de mi abuela a comer y estaré todo el día con ellos, ya sabes, para evitar que después me priven de salir con ustedes, o conseguir que me castiguen…

-Me parece muy bien que pases tiempo con tu familia Cly, no te preocupes, mejor ve con ellos… No quiero que después te castiguen, pero me debes una salida para después ¡ehh!

-¡Claro Craig!... Después nos ponemos de acuerdo y hasta te recompensaré, lo prometo.

-Vale, te creo, el lunes te veo entonces… Oye Cly… ¡Te quiero Muchísimo!... Espero que la pases bien con tu familia.

-Amm, gracias… Entonces el lunes nos vemos Craig… ¡Adiós! –Dijo tajantemente y terminó por cortar la llamada.

Sentía a Clyde muy distante, aunque nunca ha sido muy afectuoso con las personas, ni mucho menos conmigo… Algo dentro de mí, me decía que no era sincero… Que algo mas rondaba su cabeza… y estaba más que claro que ese "algo"… no era yo.

* * *

**Clyde POV**

Me encontraba muy mal por mentirle a Craig, sentía gran afecto por el… mas no amor. A pesar de lo que había sucedido entre nosotros me era muy difícil corresponderle como él quisiera. Detestaba que me llamara "Cly", pero no quería hacerlo sentir mal expresándole mi sentir, ya que sabía que me decía así de cariño.

Me remordía la conciencia terriblemente todo eso, sabía que Craig se merecía alguien mejor que yo, y no quería lastimarlo… Ya que con la llegada de Leo, intentar una relación con Craig había pasado a último término.

Estaba como en una rueda de la fortuna, el sube y baja de emociones hacían que mi cuerpo comenzara a sentir el agotamiento físico y mental.

Habían pasado muchas cosas y no había contado con suficiente tiempo para analizarlas a profundidad. Sentía que mi vida daba un giro de 360 grados a cada instante que pasaba. Con un mar de pensamientos inundándome por dentro, cerré mis ojos y caí profundamente dormido…

* * *

**Leo POV**

¿Qué carajos pasaba conmigo? Estaba confundido, siempre me he considerado heterosexual, pero desde que vi a Clyde por primera vez, quede idiotizado por él. Me resultaba imposible pasar a su lado sin sentir la necesidad de mirarlo, y evitar sentirme como el ser más diminuto sobre la faz de la tierra cuando este posaba sus hermosos ojos cafés sobre mí.

Yo no quería sentir esto… No quería aceptar del todo, que me sentía atraído por un hombre. Llegue incluso a sentir rencor hacia Clyde, pero en el fondo… Sabía que el no tenia la culpa de lo que yo sentía.

Aun no estaba completamente seguro de lo que quería con el… Conociéndome, terminaré comportándome como un patán con el por miedo al qué dirán las demás personas… Odio eso en mí, siempre he dejado ir lo que quiero por miedo al rechazo y a las críticas… Pero ahora, solo esperaba aclarecer mis sentimientos y que las cosas se dieran de la mejor manera. Mi mente estuvo divagando durante un largo rato pensando en todo, hasta que no supe de mí y me quede dormido…

* * *

**Clyde POV**

Me desperté totalmente recargado, en verdad necesitaba dormir para reponerme de todo lo que fluía dentro de mí.

Me fui directamente al baño y me lave la cara… Me veía excelente, hacia mucho que no me miraba al espejo sin sentir pena de mi rostro pálido y triste. El día pintaba muy bien y al menos había tenido un buen despertar.

Eran alrededor de las 10:00 a.m. No solía levantarme tan tarde, pero por todo lo que estaba pasando, mi cuerpo lo merecía. Baje hacia la cocina para desayunar con mi familia, pero solo encontré una nota de mis padres diciéndome que habían salido a comprar cosas para la despensa y que tardarían algo.

No le di mucha importancia y tome un poco de leche con cereal. Lo comí rápidamente y me fui directo a la ducha… ¡Tenia que estar impecable!

Salí del baño después de una media hora y me fui a mi habitación para cambiarme. Pase mucho tiempo en elegir la ropa que debía usar, a tal punto que dejé hecho un desastre mi cuarto, cosa que no me importaba en lo absoluto pues quería ir muy presentable para Leo.

No suelo esforzarme mucho intentando impresionar a las personas, pero por tratarse de él, salía a relucir mi "yo" vanidoso. Tardé cerca de una hora arreglándome por completo, me sentía como una chica pero que bah, valió absolutamente la pena… me veía muy bien.

Cuando revise el reloj, faltaban aproximadamente ¡Diez minutos para las doce del día! Me arrepentí terriblemente de haber citado a Leo en el parque que está cerca de la la escuela, ya que estaba algo retirado y mi padres se habían llevado el auto… ¡Carajo! –Exclame fuertemente mientras tomaba mi billetera y le marcaba a un taxi para que viniera a recogerme...

* * *

**Leo POV**

Llegué puntual a la cita con diez minutos de anticipación, pero al parecer a Clyde se le había hecho tarde. Lo buscaba por todos lados con la mirada pero no se veía por ningún sitio.

Eran ya las 12:20 p.m., estaba desesperado y no toleraba la impuntualidad, pero el pensar que Clyde me dejara plantado era lo que me tenía con los nervios de punta.

No paraba de ver la hora en mi celular y comenzaba a sentirme impaciente, estaba a punto de irme cuando una tímida voz me sorprendió por la espalda.

-Hola… perdón por la demora, me fallaron los cálculos, disculpa –Exclamó Clyde sutilmente.

Mi molestia desapareció por completo al verle su carita de niño bueno y su blanca sonrisa asomarse tímidamente de entre sus labios. El no paraba de pedirme disculpas y se ponía rojito de la vergüenza al ver que no contestaba nada, pero la verdad era que me había dejado sin habla.

Se veía extremadamente guapo, llevaba una camisa de cuadros color azul que se ajustaba al contorno de su torso y unos entallados jeans grises que contrastaban con unas zapatillas blancas… Y despedía un aroma tan rico que inconscientemente aspiré con fuerza. Me causaba mucha ternura su semblante de preocupación, pero no podía quedarme todo el rato observándolo.

-No tienes por qué disculparte tanto, voy llegando hace poco también, no te preocupes –Mentí para no hacerlo sentir mal… y funciono, pues rápidamente sus ojos brillaron con intensidad y una bonita sonrisa de dibujo en su rostro.

-¡Uff!… ¡Que alivio!, en verdad, me hubiera sentido terrible de dejarte esperando –Se disculpó de nueva cuenta mientras cerraba sus ojos y sonreía tímidamente.

-Deja de preocuparte, no pasa nada, creo que no nos conocemos formalmente ¿Verdad?, Mi nombre es Leopold.

Le extendí la mano y le regale mi mejor sonrisa tratando de romper el hielo, mientras él me observaba fijamente… en verdad que actuaba raro.

* * *

**Clyde POV**

Me quede embobado viendo fijamente su rostro. Era la primera vez que tenía a Leo tan cerca de mí por más de 10 segundos sin esquivar su mirada. Ni si quiera me percate de cuando se presento, solo vi que extendió su mano hacia mí y frunció un poco el seño al ver que tardaba en reaccionar.

Me sentí tonto, pues mi nerviosismo me hacia actuar como un completo torpe, pero a él parecía divertirle mi actitud ya que sonreía alegremente. Tragué un poco de saliva y levante mi mano para estrechar la suya; Sentí como una descarga eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo en el instante que la yema de mis dedos tocaron por primera vez su tersa piel blanca, provocando una reacción en cadena dentro de mí. Pude notar que se encontraba un poco nervioso también, ya que sentí su mano muy fría y algo mojadita, debido al sudor que emanaba.

Nos quedamos unos segundos así, tomados de las manos mientras nos mirábamos fijamente y en silencio… Perdiéndome así en sus enromes ojos miel que tantas veces habían sido los causantes de mis altibajos de emociones.

Sentía como el tiempo comenzaba a detenerse a nuestro alrededor… De pronto, mi cara comenzó a acercarse a la de Leo poco a poco, mientras el hacía lo mismo. Justo cuando estábamos a escasos milímetros de distancia, cerré mis ojos y sentí su dulce aliento en mi cara.

Mi corazón latía con ganas, sentía cada vez más cerca el calor que emanaba su cuerpo al mío… Justo cuando el roce entre nuestras bocas era inevitable, reaccionamos de pronto al escuchar las risas de unos niños que se acercaban corriendo hacia nosotros.

Nos alejamos casi de un salto, la emoción hizo que el corazón casi se me saliera del pecho, me tumbé en la banquita que estaba detrás de nosotros y suspire profundamente.

Me tocaba la nuca y bajaba la mirada a todo momento, pues sentía el ambiente muy tenso e incomodo. Leo se quedó parado en el mismo sitio sin decir nada, sentía su expresiva mirada fija en mí… pero no me atrevía a mirarlo.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, pero como siempre, no fui yo el que dio el primer paso. Leo se sentó a mi lado y rompió el silencio de pronto.

-Justamente por eso quería verte… No me puedo explicar por qué siento esto, no me considero gay, eres el primer y único chico por el cual he sentido este tipo de cosas… perdóname, no sé que me sucede –Espetó Leo con un una voz dura que me heló la piel y tallándose la cara con sus grandes manos.

-Yo también tengo parte de culpa en ello, disculpa. –Comencé suspirando fuertemente, refiriéndome a lo del inconcluso beso.

-Leo… yo si soy gay… No abiertamente, pero lo soy, y veras, solo dos de mis mejores amigos saben de esto, recién ayer se lo confesé a uno de ellos–Me refería a Bebe, por supuesto. –Y pues el otro es más difícil de explicar, pero igual está todo bien, me aceptaron tal cual soy y me siento feliz de que ellos lo sepan pero… también me da miedo que en la escuela y en mi familia se enteren que me gustan los chicos… te comprendo perfectamente, pero tampoco lo podemos ocultar… ¿Lo sabes, verdad? –Explique fluidamente, no quería darle más vueltas a las cosas.

La expresión de Leo cambio completamente, al menos ya no se veía cohibido, suspiro fuertemente y se restregó sobre el respaldo de la banquita, como aliviado.

-Entonces creo que nos entendemos –Manifestó de pronto –Al igual que tu, me aterra que por esto los demás vayan a creer que soy un… bueno… que… que soy como tu –Replicó Leo con tono de desplante.

Un profundo coraje se almacenó en mi pecho… Hasta cierto punto creo que sentía lo mismo que Leo, le temía al rechazo y no soportaría la humillación, ya que sabía perfectamente lo sádica que podía ser la sociedad y tampoco quería lastimar a mi familia hablando de este tema… Pero nunca, jamás, me avergonzaría de lo que soy. Me repugna que las demás personas se refieran a los homosexuales tan despectivamente, como si fuéramos una basura, o algo peor… Y justamente fue en ese tono el que Leo uso para expresarse, así que lo interrumpí antes de que fuera decir otra estupidez que detonara mi coraje contra él.

-No Leo, creo que no te entiendo del todo ahora… Estoy de acuerdo que le temas a que los demás se enteren de lo que sientes, hasta cierto punto es algo "comprensible" –Dije entre comillas y algo sarcástico. –Pero creo que no pensamos igual, a ti te importa más el qué dirán, te importa cuidar tu apariencia de rompecorazones con las chicas y la popularidad que tienes en la escuela, ¿O me equivoco?... No termino de comprender por qué te decidiste a hablarme entonces, ¿Que es lo que querías conseguir hablando con un… marica como yo?, ¿O con cual insulto querías referirte hace unos momentos a los gay? ¿Eh? –Finalice osadamente y alzando mi voz, Leo solo bajó la cabeza y se quedo un momento así, como desconcertado.

Yo respiraba agitadamente, en verdad me dolían mucho las palabras de Leo y quería de una vez por todas, saber que era lo que en realidad quería ya que a cada paso que daba la "cita", las cosas se tornaban cada vez mas incomodas para mí.

-Clyde, en serio lo lamento, creo que no pensé bien lo que quería decir, no pienses mal de mí, por favor –Dijo sutilmente, aunque evadiendo mi mirada todo momento.

Ya estaba harto de todo eso, mi cabeza comenzaba a dolerme de tantas cosas que asimilaba, no sabía si Leo estaba aquí para hacer las cosas bien, o solo para pasar el rato, así que me puse muy serio y lo enfrente.

-¿Que quieres de mi entonces? ¿Eh? –Volví a gritar. –Ya no le demos más vueltas a esto, en la escuela no dejamos de lanzarnos miraditas tontas, dices que sientes cosas por mí, pero que no eres gay, y te recuerdo que hace unos minutos estuvimos a punto de besarnos, insisto ¿Que buscabas con esta "cita"?... Y responde son sinceridad, por favor –Lo alenté algo frustrado, esta situación me carcomía por dentro y Leo parecía no dar señales de vida, poco a poco se giro ay me miro algo… triste.

Trate de poner mi cara más comprensiva, pero tenía una mezcla entre fastidio y coraje que creo no fue muy convincente y él lo notó.

-Lo que en realidad buscaba… era conocerte mas –Comenzó algo renuente, pero tomo coraje y continúo.

-¡Y lo sabia Clyde!, Siempre termino arruinando todo con mi actitud, ¡Soy un idiota! –Alzo su voz de pronto y me miro con decisión. –Estúpidamente, creí que tener en frente al chico que cambio todo dentro de mí, no sé, podría aclarecer lo que siento por él… Anhelaba que fueras como yo Clyde, que fueras un chico engreído, pedante y presumido… para así poder llegar a odiarte y sacarte de mi cabeza pero… ¡No fue así! –Tomó aire y continúo.

-Clyde, te juro que desde el momento en que llegaste fue todo lo contrario… Me encanta la forma en la que pasas tu lengua sobre tus labios, dándole un tono rosadito, me fascina el color de tu cabello y las palabras que usas para hablar adecuadamente junto con el tono de tu voz… amo como aprietas tus dedos cuando me escuchas, tu dulce aroma y la manera en que ves las cosas y sobretodo... Me vuelve loco la forma en que quedo perdido en tu mirada, en esos penetrantes ojos cafés que tiene ese brillo que no he visto en nadie más, todo eso Clyde… todo eso y muchas cosas más, era lo último que quería encontrar en ti, y ahora no sé qué hacer con esto que me haces sentir… –Finalizo con gran sentimiento, pero su voz era firme y profunda. Esas palabras habían salido desde su corazón… sus ojos me lo decían.

Yo estaba conmovido, no sé como Leo pudo decir todo eso sin romper en llanto, de momentos escuchaba como flaqueaba su voz, pero tomaba aire y me decía aquello con una convicción inquebrantable… En realidad me hablaba el Leo del cual estaba enamorado, ese chico con caminar pausado y despistado que me flecho con su mirada aquella vez… sin duda alguna, era el mismo que tenía frente a mí.

Era un tipo fuerte, pero en verdad confundido. Mi corazón estaba a mil por hora, sentía unas inmensas ganas de abrazarlo, como cuando Craig me abrazo aquella vez en la escuela… Quería sentir sus cálidos brazos y aferrarme a un momento especial con Leo, pero ahora era yo el que no sabía que decir, estaba en una situación muy difícil.

A pesar de todo lo que decía sentir por mí… también me dejaba claro que no podía haber nada entre nosotros por nuestras inseguridades. Me sentía impotente por eso… nunca he comprendido como dos personas que se quieren no se den la oportunidad de estar juntas… Así que deje de pensar las cosas con la razón y deje hablar a mi corazón, no soy muy partidario de hablar sin pensar que decir, pero ahora, quería que Leo supiera lo que sentía por el…

-Leo… eres el chico del cual estoy enamorado, desde aquel día en que nos vimos por primera vez no he dejado de pensar en ti… Estaba confundido y en ocasiones me hacías sentir mal con la actitud tan arrogante que tenias conmigo, pero ahora entiendo tus razones, sin embargo… Creo que no lograste ni lograras alejarme de ti a pesar de todo, eres mi todo Leo… No tienes idea de las "cosas" que he dejado ir solo por seguir mi ilusión de estar contigo y ahora… No sé, si tú sientes algo por mí y yo por ti, podríamos intentar algo… Vamos a darnos una oportunidad Leo, en verdad siento que podría funcionar, podríamos ser muy discretos y nadie tendría que enterarse, podrías seguir con tu novia si quieres y...

-¡No Clyde! ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? –Exclamo rotundamente. –Te quiero y mucho… no lo voy a negar, pero yo no puedo hacerle esto a mi novia, llevo tres años de relación con Lexus, y la amo… Lo que siento por ti es muy aparte de mi relación con ella. Lexus ha sido muy buena conmigo, es la persona que más me ha apoyado y la única que ha creído en mí… Incluso me aceptó después de que salí de la rehabilitación, mientras que los demás, incluso mi familia me veían como un caso perdido… Es por eso que voy un grado menor al tuyo, perdí un año ya que comencé a juntarme con personas que no debía, empecé a drogarme y a robar para conseguir dinero y… –Leo rompió en llanto, sus palabras tenían un aire de dolor… en verdad eso que le sucedió lo lastimaba mucho, pero aun así continuo.

-Mi ansiedad por las drogas superó mi ética, hasta que toque fondo y fue ella quien me llevo a la clínica, era la única que iba a verme, la única que se preocupaba por mí, que no me juzgaba… Todos los que se hacían llamar mis amigos le decían que yo no valía la pena, incluso mi familia le decía lo mismo… Y es verdad, ella se merece alguien mucho mejor que yo, pero si el estar conmigo la hace feliz… Eso me basta Clyde. Ella me necesita mucho y no me perdonaría que sufriera por mi culpa o le pasara algo, es de esas pocas personas que te hacen creer que el mundo aun no está tirado a la mierda… Espero me entiendas Clyde, no es que no quiera estar contigo, pero le debo eso y más a ella. Espero en un futuro volver a verte, y si el destino así lo quiere, quiero que tú seas ese alguien por quien yo daría mi vida…

Dicho eso, Leo se acercó lentamente a mí, me tomo del mentón y por primera vez sus hermosos labios rojos tocaron los míos, fue un beso rápido de escasos segundos que para mi parecieron horas, sentía tocar el cielo con mis manos, todo a nuestro alrededor lucía más profundo… No había frases hechas en ese momento, nuestros ojos expresaban todo lo que sentíamos el uno por otro… y eso… eso era más que suficiente.

Fue el mejor beso de mi vida en todos los sentidos, ni siquiera nos preocupamos por si alguien nos vio y por suerte, nadie lo hizo. Sentía una punzada en mi corazón, tantas cosas me venían a la mente para decirle… pero solo eran reproches, típico de alguien despechado –pensé.

Sentía una extraña mescla entre tristeza y felicidad por Leo e incluso me identificaba con él, sentía tristeza de que no se pudieran dar las cosas entre nosotros, y me entristecía que estuviera atado a su novia más que nada por agradecimiento de lo que había hecho por el… aunque sus ojos también me decían que le tenía gran amor y sobretodo… Respeto.

Por otra parte estaba feliz porque tuviera a alguien que lo amaba incluso más que yo… sus ojos brillaban con una luz hermosa cuando hablaba de ella y sabía que Lexus lo podría hacer mucho más feliz de lo que yo podía hacerlo.

Ahora me sentía en los zapatos de Craig… y no me agradaba para nada este sentimiento. Recordaba las veces que me decía que me quería, que me amaba y yo no le decía nada, no le podía corresponder por amar a alguien más, como Leo lo hacía ahora conmigo. Yo también tenía a ese alguien que daría su vida por mi y hasta ese momento me di cuenta de que era Craig, que a él le haría feliz estar conmigo y se aseguraría que yo también lo fuera sin si quiera pedírselo.

No podía reclamarle a Leo nada, ni exigirle que estuviera conmigo a la fuerza, porque yo hacía justamente lo mismo al no poderle corresponder a Craig, aunque al menos la razón de Leo era coherente, no como la mía que era un simple capricho.

No lo pude evitar y comencé a llorar mientras recordaba como pasaba tanto tiempo observando la actitud de las personas, juzgándolas y sintiéndome superior a ellas… siempre pensando que yo merecía ser feliz con alguien "perfecto", cuando nunca me detuve a pensar el motivo por el cual he estado solo todo este tiempo… por ver los defectos de los demás, nunca me percate de la clase de persona que era, aquélla que juega con los sentimientos de las personas que sienten afecto por mí, o que manipula las situaciones para su conveniencia, como ahora estaba sucediendo…

Llegaban rápidamente a mi cabeza las palabras adecuadas para operar el cerebro de Leo, para bombardearlo de tal manera de convencerlo que lo suyo con su novia no era más que inseguridad y agradecimiento hacia ella para que así accediera a estar conmigo… Me aterraba mi forma de pensar, ya que me resulta sumamente difícil encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresar cariño hacia las demás, pero para causar daño, brotaban espontáneamente. Al fin lo había comprendido, mi actitud dejaba mucho que desear… pero ahora estaba decidido a hacer lo correcto y dejar a Leo ser feliz con quien él quisiera.

Seque mis lagrimas y una sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios… Leo, el chico del cual estaba "enamorado", me había dado la lección más importante de mi vida.

No puedes obligar a nadie a quererte, ni siquiera cuando estas completamente seguro de que las cosas podrían funcionar… La iniciativa se debe dar de los dos lados, además, lo razone muy rápido… Aunque Leo sintiera todas esas cosas lindas por mí, amaba aun mas a su novia, ya que es verdad lo que dicen, "Si te enamoras de dos personas a la vez, quédate con la segunda, porque si amaras a la primera, no te hubieras fijado en la segunda" Y aunque Leo se fijo en mi, termino poniendo su relación primero que nada, si hubiera sido otro, hubiera aceptado mi proposición de ser amantes en secreto, pero gracias a dios, no fue así, me alegraba aun mas saber que era una excelente persona.

-Clyde, no era mi intención hacerte llorar, solo quería decirte lo que siento ya que no tendría mucho tiempo, falta solo una semana de clases y pensé que lo más probable era que como los demás chicos que egresan del colegio, buscarías una universidad lejos de aquí y no quería que te fueras sin que supieras lo que siento por ti… eres mi "chico especial" y eso nunca va a cambiar –Confesó Leo mientras secaba mis lagrimas.

-Al contrario Leo, me abriste los ojos, y aunque no lo creas me acabas de enseñar algo que jamás olvidare y por consecuente, tampoco me olvidare de ti –Dije serenamente, mientras Leo me veía sorprendido –Eres un gran chico, y si, tienes razón… en estos días buscare una buena universidad para aplicar antes de la graduación, y ahora que lo dices quiero una lejos de aquí, necesito cambiar de aires y quién sabe, igual empezar de cero con una nueva actitud… –Respondí algo nostálgico, pues sus ojos me miraban como si le hubiera dado una terrible noticia.

Después de eso, comenzamos a charlar de todo. Me conto gran parte de su vida y yo de la mía, me sentía tan cómodo que pareciera como si hablara con un viejo amigo… aun me gustaba, era el chico de mis sueños y mucho más que eso… pero creo que termine por respetar su decisión.

Quedamos en que después de la graduación y que me fuera a estudiar a la universidad nos escribiríamos y seguiríamos en contacto. Fuimos por algo de comer y a tomar un helado mientras seguíamos congeniando estupendamente.

Cerca de las 4:30 de la tarde se disculpo diciendo que debía irse después de haber recibido un mensaje de texto, seguramente se vería con su novia así que no insistí… Nos despedimos y quedamos de seguir con la amena plática en la escuela y antes de irse, me robo un tierno beso en la mejilla, como esos que Craig acostumbraba darme cuando nos despedimos… trayéndolo inmediatamente a mis pensamientos.

Aun no quería llegar a casa, así que decidí irme caminando para hacer tiempo, la casa de Craig estaba cerca del parque y me dirigí hacia allí… quería verlo… necesitaba verlo.

Estando frente a la casa de Craig no me decidía a tocar la puerta, pues él creía que yo estaba pasando tiempo con mi familia y si llegaba así de pronto, preguntaría que había pasado… Mis sentimientos con respecto a él habían cambiado por la historia de Leo… Recordaba sus palabras mientras la imagen de Craig rondaba mis pensamientos haciéndome sonreír automáticamente… "es de esas pocas personas que te hacen creer que el mundo aun no está tirado a la mierda…" Definitivamente… mi Craig, era una de esas personas.

Necesitaba verlo ya… quería dejar de mentirle, de jugar con él, pero algo dentro de mí no dejaba reaccionar a mi cuerpo y no me atreví a llamar a la puerta. Resignado, estaba a punto de irme cuando la presencia de un auto que se estacionaba detrás de mí, hizo girarme hacia esa dirección.

-¿Cly? ¿Eres tú?, que sorpresa… Te creía que estarías con tu familia en casa de tu abuela, ¿Qué haces aquí? –Me cuestiono Craig efusivamente.

Sentí una paz interior en mí, la voz de Craig actuaba como un tranquilizante y me alegraba mucho verlo… mitigue mis ganas de abalanzarme sobre él y besarlo, pues habían algunas personas por allí, así que intente actuar serenamente.

- ¿Qué?... ¿No te da gusto verme? –Manifesté algo indiferente… pero en tono juguetón.

-¡PERO CLARO! No he dejado de pensar en ti todo el día… hasta quería ir a secuestrarte de la casa de tu abuela… pero ya estás aquí… ¿Paso algo con tu familia? –Pregunto algo preocupado, la brisa que soplaba en ese momento revolvía su cabello, haciéndolo ver doblemente hermoso.

-Bueno, Craig, lo que pasa es que… – ¡No más mentiras!, me dije a mí mismo. –Bueno quería ver si aun está en pie la salida, ahora no tengo que nada que hacer y necesito charlar contigo... de algo –Mencione algo cohibido.

-No se diga mas, déjame bajar estos papeles de mi padre, me cambio rápido y nos vamos, aun podemos ir a comer algo y te quiero llevar a un lugar especial, si no te molesta, claro –Espetó mientras me guiñaba un ojo y me robaba un fugaz beso en la mejilla.

-Vale, aquí te espero… date prisa –Lo alenté guiñándole un ojo también, Craig entró corriendo a su casa cargando una pesada caja con papeles… parecía un niño pequeño a pesar de su bien desarrollado cuerpo. Cerré mis ojos irónicamente mientras pensaba en lo afortunado que era por tener a alguien como él; No tardo ni diez minutos cuando ya estaba listo.

-Bien, vámonos que quiero llegar antes de que… –Silenció de pronto como dejándolo en suspenso.

-¿Antes de que? –Reí un poco confundido.

-Es una sorpresa Cly, anda sube –Argumento mientras me abría la puerta para que entrara a su auto.

Fuimos a comer a un restaurante cerca del centro, aunque ya había comido algo con Leo, no quise ser grosero y pedí algo ligero. Craig me insistía en saber de qué quería hablarle, pero yo evadía el tema, esperaba buscar el momento preciso y no quería arruinar la sorpresa que Craig me tenía con gran ilusión.

Salimos del restaurante y en el auto me entrego un trozo de tela alargado, me pidió que me vendara con él los ojos y así lo hice. Me ayudo atándolo por detrás de mi cabeza para sujetarlo y finalizo la acción plantándome un tierno beso en la frente.

-Ahora si ya estamos listos, llegaremos justo a tiempo –Comentó con su dulce voz, mientras me arreglaba el cabello que se me había revuelto por la venda.

Arranco el auto de inmediato… Fue un trayecto un poco largo o al menos así lo sentí al no ver nada, solo escuchaba como el ruido de la cuidad se quedaba atrás y entrabamos en un camino de terracería. Después de un rato se detuvo. Podía escuchar el soplar del viento y con ello, el murmullo de algunos árboles que el viento revoloteaba de un lado a otro.

No sabía en donde estábamos, de pronto se abrió la puerta donde me encontraba y Craig me tomo del brazo para ayudarme a salir. Respire profundamente, el aire era muy agradable, se sentía muy puro, así que deduje que estábamos en un campo o en algún bosque.

-Toma, hace un poco de fresco –Decía Craig mientras me rodeaba por detrás con una sabana delgada, pero que se sentía muy calientita.

Se quedó abrazándome por un rato mientras su cuerpo se juntaba al mío… Me deje envolver en su cálido abrazo hasta que me indico que siguiera adelante un poco más. Caminaba torpemente, la sabana arrastraba hasta el suelo y al no ver nada, solo confiaba en la dirección de Craig.

Nos detuvimos a unos cuantos metros y me pidió que me sentara, así lo hice y sentí en mi espalda un inmenso tronco… no esa clase de tronco, era obvio que nos encontrábamos bajo un gran árbol.

Sentí a Craig sentarse a mi lado y abrió mis manos para meterse conmigo a la sabana. Sentí su duro cuerpo y su cálida esencia reconfortarme de inmediato, paso su brazo por encima de mi hombro y me acurruqué rodeándolo con mi mano sobre su duro abdomen y la otra por su espalda. Aun seguía con la venda en los ojos, me sentía tonto, pero anhelaba que este momento no terminara jamás.

-No te desesperes Cly, falta poquito –Me decía Craig posando su barbilla en mi cabeza suavemente. Después de unos minutos, levanto su barbilla de mi cabeza y me dio un pequeño beso en ella para despertarme. Se incorporo rápidamente y fruncí el seño pues me sentía muy cómodo en la posición en la que estábamos.

-Bien ya es hora, ¿Estas listo? –Pregunto acercándose a mí una vez más.

Asentí algo nervioso y me pidió que mirara al frente. Me quito suavemente la venda de los ojos y me pidió que los abriera hasta que el me lo pidiera. Después, me insinuó con su brazo que me hiciera un poco hacia adelante, pues me encontraba recargado sobre el tronco del árbol. Cuando lo hice, se metió en medio del tronco y de mi cuerpo, rodeándome con sus fuertes piernas y arropándome con la sabana y sus cálidos brazos.

Me inclino un poco hacia él y finalmente quede recostado en su cuerpo mientras me sostenía con sus brazos por la cintura… posó su barbilla sobre mi hombro y sentí su cálido aliento susurrarme al oído.

-Ahora Cly, abre tus ojos lentamente…

Intente abrirlos pero los sentía como si se hubieran pegado por el tiempo que los mantuve cerrados, lo intente una vez más… pero esta vez lentamente como me dijo Craig.

Veía una tenue luz entre naranja y roja pero aun no me acostumbraba totalmente a la iluminación del exterior. Me froté un poco los ojos, mientras Craig me abrazaba con más fuerza a él. De nuevo mire al frente, esta vez ya veía más claramente… Era imponente la imagen que tenía frente a mí.

Nos encontrábamos como en lo alto de una pequeña colina, así que nada obstruía mi visión. Pocas veces me había tomado el tiempo de apreciar la majestuosa belleza de la puesta de sol como en ese momento.

El sol iba ocultándose poco a poco, mientras las nubes y el cielo a su alrededor se iluminaban y cambiaban a tonos más rojizos… Me quede apreciando esa vista un buen rato, mientras sentía la mirada de Craig maravillada también, pero no por la puesta de sol… sino por verme a mí. No borro su linda sonrisa en ningún instante y en un último esfuerzo junto nuestros cuerpos hasta más no poder.

-Hermoso… ¿Verdad? –Me endulzó el oído con sus tiernas palabras.

-Hermosísimo diría yo, gracias Craig –Le mire emocionado y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-No, no agradezcas, cuando quieras podemos venir aquí… Solo yo tengo acceso a este lugar y bueno… tú también cuando así lo desees –Dijo orgulloso mientras me acariciaba dulcemente la mejilla con su nariz.

-No… yo no me refiero a eso, bueno si, también… pero quería darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí, eres mucho más de lo que yo merezco…

Me gire hacia él y comencé a besarlo… Lo hacía porque quería hacerlo y no por querer olvidar a Leo como en el pasado; Nos recostamos en el césped bajo el árbol y envueltos en la sabana, nos fuimos desnudando mutuamente, a la par de una interminable guerra de tiernos besos.

Sentía sus manos recorrer todo mi cuerpo, me besaba el cuello de tal forma que hacía que enrollara los dedos de mis pies a causa de la excitación. Aunque mi primera vez había sido con Craig, en algunos momentos llegué a pensar en Leo, pero esta vez, éramos solamente Craig y yo… No hubo rincón de su cuerpo que no pasara con mis besos y mis manos. Me encantaba el aroma que dejaba en mi piel y la cara de excitación que tenía cuando le besaba su abdomen.

Me dolían mis labios de tanto besarlo, pero no me importaba… solo quería ser de Craig una vez más, no habíamos hablado sobre nuestros planes después del colegio, así que si esta era la última vez que estaríamos juntos, no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad. Nos desenredamos de la sabana y la extendimos sobre el inmenso suelo, Craig fue a su pantalón y saco un condón… Me miro con una cara picarona y me incitó a recostarme. Lo hice en un lugar de la sabana donde mis dedos pudieran tocar el césped… no sé porque, pero me gustaba la sensación.

Me tumbé boca abajo y levante mi trasero lo más que pude, dejándolo a su disposición. Él se coloco por detrás y se puso el preservativo… Lubrico un rato la entrada y sin avisarme, comenzó a meterme su polla en mi estrecho agujero.

Sentía sus enormes manos en mi cintura mientras comenzaba a subir el ritmo e iniciaba el peculiar mete y saca… Me aferre con fuerza al césped mientras sentía sus testículos chocar contra mi trasero y sus labios besar mi espalda.

Estuvimos un buen rato en esa posición, hasta que me dijo que se moría de ganas por mirarme a los ojos… Me di la vuelta y quedamos frente a frente, subí mis piernas lo más que pude hasta que estuvo de nuevo en la entrada de mi trasero. Lo abrase con mis piernas e introdujo suavemente su miembro en mi… Entrelazamos nuestros dedos y subí nuestras manos a la altura de mi cabeza y así nos quedamos mientras Craig seguía fundiéndose a mi cuerpo.

Comencé a sentir las contracciones en mi estomago y sin tocarme, me corrí estrellando mis chorros de semen en su abdomen… El no tardó mucho y acabo también entre gemidos y suspiros de placer. Nos separamos casi al instante, se quito el condón y se dejo caer a mi lado… Esta vez fui yo quien le tome su mano y la lleve a mis labios besándola en forma de agradecimiento, como tantas veces había hecho el. Y de pronto, sin pensarlo… simplemente me nació…

-Te amo Craig… perdón por decírtelo hasta ahora, pero estoy completamente seguro de ello… te amo y quiero estar contigo siempre… –Dije con todo el sentimiento a flor de piel… Lo miraba a los ojos esperando su respuesta, pero él solo sonreía.

-¡Woow Cly!... Me dejas sin palabras, no te imaginas cuantas veces he soñado con este día y ahora que por fin se ha materializado… Solo puedo decirte que también te amo y quiero ser alguien más en tu vida, quiero ser tu todo… quiero ser el motor que te impulse a seguir cuando caes… o el mismo que marche contigo cuando todo vaya bien… no sé… Clyde… tu… tu… ¿Quieres ser mi novio? –Espetó dubitativamente Craig… su linda carita me miraba con inocencia… como si predijera el rechazo de mi parte…

Lo mire con una gran sonrisa en mi cara… y lo besé con pasión.

-Entonces… (Beso) Esto… (Beso) es un (Beso) ¿Si? –Comentó efusivamente, no podía dejar de besarlo… no quería separarme de él ni un segundo más… Craig me amaba… y yo a él… y eso era lo único que bastaba en ese momento.

-Claro que es un SI tontito… –Concordé gentilmente.

Nos enredamos en la sabana una vez más y nos quedamos viendo un rato las estrellas y el cielo oscurecerse por completo…

-Craig, aun hay algo que quiero decirte y no quiero ocultártelo mas… Tal vez con esto que te diga, ya no querrás ser mi novio… pero igual mereces saberlo.

Estaba decidido a contarle acerca de lo que había pasado con Leo. Le quería confesar que lo había usado para tratar de sacármelo de la cabeza… y que le mentí el día de hoy para encontrarme con Leo.

No sabía cómo lo tomaría… yo quería que me conociera tal cual soy… y si después de eso ya no quisiera estar conmigo, yo lo entendería, al fin y al cabo lo tenía bien merecido, él se merecía a alguien mejor que yo… y lo único que yo quería era que él fuera feliz…

-Clyde, si lo que me tienes que decir podría hacerme cambiar de opinión respecto a lo nuestro, entonces no quiero saberlo… Lo que me importa es que quieres estar conmigo y yo contigo, y con eso me basta… Ya habrá tiempo después para hablar de esto, o mejor aún, olvidémoslo y demos vuelta a la pagina… ¿Qué dices?

-Vale, Craig… respeto tu decisión… y gracias por ser tan comprensivo conmigo…

Después de eso nos besamos como nunca lo habíamos hecho… de esos besos sinceros… llenos de magia, que solo se dan y se reciben… cuando el amor es verdadero.

También platicamos de lo que haríamos después de salir del colegio. Craig me confesó que ya había aplicado en una universidad a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí, pero que todos los fines de semana y en las vacaciones vendrían a pasar tiempo con su familia y conmigo.

Yo aun no sabía qué hacer, tenía unos tíos en la capital de mi país y ya tenían un lugar donde quedarme cerca de la universidad que me llamaba la atención, pero al contrario de Craig, yo no podría venir cada semana… Solo de vez en cuando y con suerte en las vacaciones. Al ver mi cara de angustia, Craig me dijo que no nos preocupáramos por eso ahora, que disfrutáramos de nuestra relación y haber que pasaba después.

* * *

Cerca de las 9:00 p.m. Me llevo a mi casa y después todo marchaba bien… Llego la última semana de clases, todos organizábamos los últimos detalles de nuestra fiesta de graduación y le contamos a Bebe de nuestro noviazgo. Ella se puso toda feliz y en la charla me contó que había aplicado en la misma universidad que yo. Cuando entregaron los resultados, por suerte ambos quedamos… en distintas carreras, pero al menos la tendría cerca de mí.

Llego la fiesta de graduación y con ella… el adiós a mis amigos y a la preparatoria. Fue una ceremonia muy emotiva con todos los egresados y los padres de familia… Me gradué con un excelente promedio y después de allí nos fuimos todos a cenar y bailar un rato.

Fue una semana un tanto triste para mí por terminar un ciclo en mi vida, pero a la vez emocionante por comenzar nuevos al lado de Craig y en la universidad… También seguía hablando con Leo a tal punto que nos llegamos a hacer excelentes amigos… Conocí a Lexus, su novia, una chica muy linda y amigable. Todo parecía indicar que Leo había esclarecido sus sentimientos y estaba totalmente entregado a ella… al parecer, se querían mucho y hasta planes de boda llegaron a mencionar entre bromas.

Mi relación con Craig duro seis maravillosos meses, pero el tubo que partir primero a la universidad, ya que sus clases comenzaron primero que las mías. Lo extrañaba mucho, pero Bebe siempre sabía cómo subirme los ánimos. Solo nos veíamos los fines de semana y así de carrerita porque se la pasaba haciendo tarea o pasando el tiempo con su familia.

Por tales motivos, llegamos a la conclusión de darnos "un tiempo"… seguiríamos en contacto y en las próximas vacaciones lo intentaríamos de nuevo a ver si funcionaba, ya que por la distancia y el poco tiempo que disponíamos para estar juntos… era muy complicado. Me dolía mucho su ausencia pero, sabía que era mejor así que seguir con la relación que ya se tornaba muy tensa para ambos... aunque lo era más para él.

* * *

**4 meses después**

**Clyde POV**

Me encontraba en un buen momento de mi vida, académicamente hablando. Tenía lejos a Craig y los primeros meses en la universidad fueron muy duros, ya que no conocía a nadie allí solamente a Bebe… aunque solo veía a esta en los descansos… tenía buenas notas… pero me sentía solo.

Me costó muchísimo adaptarme al ritmo de una nueva cuidad y al ambiente universitario, pero por suerte logre hacerme de algunos amigos. También, había un chico en la misma carrera que yo, pero en un grado mayor. Congeniaba poco con el… pero me agradaba mucho, su nombre era Kevin. Una chica con la que siempre estaba se me acerco un día y me confesó que su amigo Kevin me quería "conocer".

Yo solo le dije que sí, que algún día, pero pues fue solo por compromiso, ya que me estaba esforzando en mis estudios y gracias a Leo, había cambiado mi forma de pensar con respecto a usar a las demás personas.

El chico me gustaba mucho, me recordaba muchísimo a Craig pero… No quería ilusionarme de nuevo. Había pasado por cosas muy amargas en el pasado por ello y lo bueno que al final salieron medio bien… Pero no quería darme el lujo de andar con alguien… solo porque me recordaba a Craig.

En ocasiones observaba de lejos a Kevin… Me imaginaba andando de la mano con él, besarlo y sentirme querido como alguna vez me sentí con Craig, pero las cosas no pasaban a mas, yo no dejaba que pasaran… a pesar de haber tenido la oportunidad muchas veces.

Llegaron las vacaciones de diciembre y fui a pasar la navidad con mi familia… Veía a Craig, pero salíamos junto con Bebe y los demás, nunca se dio el momento para pasar tiempo a "solas", aunque llegamos a hablar de nosotros, su mirada ya no era la misma… esa calidez que irradiaban sus ojos al mirarme… había desaparecido casi por completo. Tal vez había conocido a alguien más… o que se yo. También tenía dos meses sin saber nada de Leo, dejo de contestar los mails y ya no se conectaba al Facebook, cosa que me puso muy triste también.

No podía quejarme del todo… Me iba bien en la escuela y la relación con mi familia prosperaba muy bien gracias a mi cambio de actitud. Me ponía nostálgico recordar las veces en las que tuve la oportunidad de estar con Craig y por estar obsesionado con Leo, había perdido esos momentos que ahora anhelaba con toda mi alma.

Todo esto me dejo una gran lección… En ocasiones tenemos en frente a la persona correcta para nosotros y no la valoramos hasta que se va de nuestro lado. No supe amar a Craig cuando pude y ahora el único que sufre por ello soy yo. Deje pasar el tiempo viendo a Leo desde lejos esperando a que de la nada se acercara a mí y me dijera que quería estar conmigo, es absurdo, lo sé, pero la imaginación nos hace ver las cosas de una manera tan subjetiva… que nos frena a hacer las cosas por miedo.

Solo espero algún día volver a estar con Craig… o darme la oportunidad con alguien más, muchos me dicen que estoy cerrado al amor… y quizás así sea, pero por el momento solo quiero enfocare en mis estudios y esperare lo que la vida me depare de ahora en adelante…

…**¿FIN?...**

* * *

_**¿Qué es lo que quieres para ti?... Ser como Clyde, un chico inseguro de sí, que espera que el amor le llegue de pronto sin esforzarse en conseguirlo, viendo como las oportunidades se le van de las manos y no hace nada por ser feliz…**_

_**¿Quieres ser como Leo?... Un chico despreocupado de la vida, que quiere amar… y que anhela ser amado… pero que expresa sus emociones hasta el último momento… cuando ya es demasiado tarde.**_

_**¿O como un Craig? Un chico dulce, tierno que se entrega completamente a alguien, quien no lo valora… ese tipo de chicos que se cansan de amar… que se cansan de entregar su 100% a las personas… por recibir un 20% de ellas…**_

_Yes a good day is any day that you're alive  
These are the days_

**Shinigami Out.**


End file.
